The Game of Life
by fanofmusic9292
Summary: Welcome, to the Game of Life. Where the very existence of these innocent beings are in your own hands. Be careful how you move my friends, or you may just cause some chaos...
1. An Introduction

Welcome, to the Game of Life.

Where the very existence of these innocent beings are put into your very hands. This requires very little skill, despite how much power you think you may have. Which, don't get me wrong, you have plenty. In fact, you may have too much power. But, for reasons unknown, I am still granting it to you. Why did I do this? I am wondering that myself~

What you choose to do with it is purely up to you. Be careful, or you could create some major chaos.

**_They are the pieces and you are the player..._**

Listen closely... Are you listening?

_Good._

The rules are very simple:

Choose whoever you want - that's correct, anyone - and list them out in an orderly fashion. Make sure the names are clear so that I, the overseer of this whole game of life, am not confused in any way.

Next, choose a number. A number between 1 and 100. Seems absolutely insane, I know, but this is the part that is pure chance. A risk, one might say. And isn't risk taking exciting? _Invigorating?_

The next step is to choose a location. Where you want your scene to be staged. A park, perhaps? Inside someone's humble home? Be creative - it is _their _fate after all, so what is there to worry about?

Finally, and perhaps maybe the most odd of all, you must choose a prop. Anything really. A lamp, a desk, a lovely red rose... Just pick _something_, because it will show up in the person's inevitable story that is their life~

So that's it. The rest is up to you my friends. How will this turn out, I wonder~? I must say I'm rather excited.

It's your turn now - What will your move be in the game that we call life?

* * *

**Well hello there~ This idea came to me, and I had to do it. I'm really excited as I said before. So, let me clarify a few things before we get started!**

**1. Choose any characters from Hetalia you want. It can be just one, or it can be several. I only ask that you do not exceed seven or eight (It would be difficult to keep track).**

_**-Also, if you would like a pairing in your story, please specify in your choice of characters-**_

**2. Choose a number between 1 and 100. ( I have a system that will choose the category as explained below )**

**3. A location. It can virtually be ****_anywhere. _**

**4. A prop. Yes, it seems odd, but I promise it will make sense once I continue. **

**What Will Happen**

**Based on your reviews, which is everything I mentioned above, I will create a story. The story will include your characters, your location, and your prop. The only thing you don't get to decide is what category your story is in. So, that means based on your number you could get a humor story, or a horrible tragedy. You decide the characters' fate in a game of luck~ Sounds fun huh? Then let's begin~ **

**Please leave a review with the following criteria, or you can also just leave me a review randomly if you'd like :3 I really hope you will participate in this because I thought it was a good idea~**

**-Feli**


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**Amy Kitty Katz's turn to move in the Game of Life~**

**Characters Chosen: China, Japan, Denmark and Iceland**

**Prop(s) Chosen: Katana, Chinese Sword, Axe, Battle Axe**

**Location: A Mansion **

* * *

"Come on, this way!"

"Why did I even agree to this?"

"Because I told you it would be fun! Watch your step."

"This place is falling apart."

"That's the fun part~"

Footsteps winded around large, canopying trees that left their roots strung all over the place, and distinct voices echoed in the clearing. One belonged to a taller nation with hair flying in all directions, and the other was soft-spoken with a contended look upon his gentle face. "Denmark, where are we?"

"What would be the fun in telling you?"

"Well at least give me a hint or something!"

Denmark paused in his brisk walking and turned to face the smaller nation, Iceland, who was staring up at him with gleaming violet eyes. "Fine then. We're at the mansion of one of my ancestors~ It used to be gorgeous and _huge_, but it's starting to crumble now."

"So then," Iceland started again, his eyes wandering around skeptically as he fished in his pockets for something he had brought with him, "explain why you made me bring this." In his hands lay a rusting, small axe that was a deep silver in color and Denmark instantly began to nervously chuckle behind his larger palm. "That's for safety purposes." He finally stated, taking out his own weapon that was exceedingly bigger in size and that shone in the afternoon sun pouring behind the trees' leaves. Iceland rolled his eyes gently; weary of the whole ordeal. He just didn't want Denmark or himself to end up injured. "Oh come on Ice, it's an adventure~!" He begged, taking Iceland's hand and squeezing it gently, "I promise you won't regret it."

And somehow, with those pleading words, Iceland nodded and the two were off once more - approaching the entrance to the mansion that seemingly belonged to Denmark's past family. "You've got the key?" "Here." With an audible _clang _the small silver key turned inside the door's lock and they were inside the dark hallways of this magnificent mansion. "Welcome." Iceland entered first - his slow steps being hesitant - and his eyes dilated at the scene set before him. A dusty, marble staircase lay right in front of his eyes, and several copper statues were standing proudly by the peeling walls. One of which was shattered on the ground in a thousand pieces.

"This is..."

"Amazing, huh?"

"Yeah. It really is."

Denmark lightly pushed the smaller man's back as to lead him inside, and Iceland obeyed; wandering around the foyer with a starstruck glint in his eyes. Sure, the place was dark and beginning to fall apart as they spoke, but it still had a certain beauty to it that Iceland just couldn't explain. After silently looking around for a few moments, Denmark took his first step on the staircase with its original carpet still in tact, and offered a hand to Iceland with a large grin. "You coming? I have something awesome to show you!"

Meanwhile, two other nations were slowly walking down the sidewalk of the cracked roads and sidewalks, looking around and observing the scenery as well as lightly conversing with one another. Those nations were China and Japan - uniformly strolling on the pavement and glancing at old homes baking in the sunlight. Japan was the first to notice a certain large home that stood proudly on its own, the molding wooden front door agape; as if inviting them inside. "What is that?" He asked softly, staring at each corner of the house with amazement. How it was still standing was a mystery to both of them.

Japan hadn't realized he was already heading towards the entrance of the mansion before he was staring into the dark depths of the home, trying to strain his vision so that he could see indoors. China followed close behind him, tapping the smaller nation lightly on the shoulder to grab his attention. "What are you doing..?" But Japan didn't respond. His foot was already starting to press onto the aging and cracking wood, and the whole house creaked underneath his light weight. The building seemed to jolt at the simple action and rubble from the walls began to fall down at high speeds - heading straight for Japan's skull. China hurriedly yanked him by the wrist to avoid the objects, and Japan clutched his head at the sudden dizziness overwhelming his head. "_Aiya!_ Pay attention!" His curiosity was surprisingly taking control of him, and, this time more cautiously, he ventured back into the foyer. "Japan, careful. Use your weapon if you have to..." The man nodded, placing his small hand on the katana placed safely inside of his sheathe. However, the beauty of the decrepit mansion lured him into thinking that he was safe from harm, and his grip loosened with every step he took.

As the two floated around the first floor effortlessly, examining every artifact both broken and put together, a sudden clash from upstairs sent panic surging into their chests; both of them gasping at the shocking shatter in silence. After a brief moment, taking in what had just happened, China spoke up with a wavering voice. "Should we check it out, aru?" Although reluctant to the idea, Japan still voicelessly agreed, and they made their way up the marble staircase - hands now placed firmly on their weapons.

"What the hell are you doing?!" A familiar voice rang out from above, another sound of shattering glass following the question.

"I said I wanted to show you something!"

"And this is how you're doing it?"

In the circular hallway above the stairs were Denmark and Iceland - the taller proudly smashing in a window with his large battle axe and a smile spread across his face. Iceland seemed confused by the whole situation, but stood and watched nonetheless, waiting for what would happen next. The two were just out of sight of China and Japan, who were noiselessly sneaking up the stairs to get a look at the 'intruders', but Denmark paid no attention to the other presences' in the room and continued smashing the dirty glass to oblivion. Finally, all went quiet again. With a flawless grin, Denmark lent his hand to Iceland and helped him climb out the window and onto the roof, catching him as he stumbled on the texture below his feet. "Now, look~" Denmark muttered, turning his head to look towards the horizon where the sun was beginning to sink behind the clouds. Iceland's violet optics widened in mesmerization - holding his breath at the lovely sight set before him. The sun's bright colors of red and orange, along with a tint of pink, spread across the sky and sent rays of light through the trees. It was gorgeous to say the least. "Wow.. What a view." Iceland whispered, grabbing Denmark's hand in the moment and lightly squeezing it. "Isn't it though?"

Japan and China came next; noticing the glass littering the floor. They followed the path to where Denmark and Iceland were, peering through the large hole in the window, and trying to find any sign of life. Much to their surprise, they found familiar figures staring out into the distance... "Denmark?" China asked, causing the Dane to jump in his spot. "Woah.. China? Japan?" Japan nodded after hearing his name, carefully avoiding the glass and sliding out of the window to join them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were on a walk, and we noticed this home's door was open."

"Oh, guess I forgot to close it huh?" Denmark chuckled and scratched his neck, "Yeah, this mansion belonged to one of my ancestors!"

China's lips formed a small smile, thoughtfully tilting his head as he joined the rest of the group. "We thought that maybe someone was trying to rob the place. We heard the window shattering and all.."

"Oh! My bad!" Iceland lightly nudged into the taller male, a small snicker escaping him unintentionally.

Without saying a word, the four gathered and the edge of the roof and took a seat, gazing out towards the darkening sky with smiles and thoughts unexplainable. The whole evening was like an adventure, just as Denmark had said.

And, all four of them learned a very important lesson. Always expect the unexpected.

* * *

**Congratulations~ Based on your number you have received a story under the category of Romance! Care to play again~?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Important Info.: If you would like a sequel, you may request one. You must keep the same characters, but a different location, number, and different props may be chosen. You can keep everything the same though if you'd like, and have a sequel all the same. If you would like a sequel, you will be put at the end of the list, however. This is just so I can get through everyone, and make things fair to the other's who have reviewed :3**

_**-Also, if you would like a pairing in your story, please specify in your choice of characters-**_

**The next one should be up soon my lovelies.**

**Thank you for playing the Game of Life~**

**-Feli**


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Lilac The Kitsune's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: Germany, Italy, Romano, Prussia, Austria, Japan**

**Prop(s) chosen: Bouquet of Roses**

**Location: Cemetery **

* * *

Dark shadows and the overwhelming feeling of gloom filled the sky as steps were taken on the damp sidewalks. An unbroken silence, one could consider eery, stayed consistent throughout the morning as a group of men walked from one place to another. No one spoke, no one blinked, and if you weren't listening closely you wouldn't even know they were breathing. They truly looked _dead _as they walked towards their destination; a small Italian with amber hair clutching a bouquet of roses close to his heaving chest. A warm, large hand appeared on his shoulder belonging to his ally and close friend Ludwig, who's usually stoic face was soft and gentle on this particular day.

_Walking, walking, walking_... The group found themselves at the base of a hill, Feliciano staring up towards it and releasing a trembling sigh. "You alright?" A thick Germany accent cooed in his ear, to which he responded with the smallest of nods, swallowing the lump in his throat and continuing forward. His older brother, or _fratello _as he would call him, was right by his side as they journeyed up the hill on the designated pathway - all of them glancing towards grey graves that sat firmly in the dirt - unmoving. An ache filled each and every one of their hearts as they continued, finally arriving at a small grave with no markings carved within its surface. Feliciano stopped in front of it, unable to continue. His eyes glazed over in sorrow as he just stood still - staring ahead at nothing. Lovino took hold of his shoulder and attempted to wake him from his daze, but to no avail.

"F-Feliciano?" Another voiced chimed in, belonging to the German's older brother, Gilbert. "Feli? Are you alright?" The Italian made no response. His hands were shaking sending rose pedals to scatter the ground, and his usually rosy face paled dramatically with each passing moment.

"Is Feli-San going to be okay?"

"I hope so. I know it's not the best time to ask but... Who passed away?"

A small Japanese man shrugged his lean shoulders, looking upwards towards an Austrian by the name of Roderich. "I do not know.. He seems rather upset though."

"Come on Feliciano, get a hold of yourself!" Lovino pleaded, now shaking the man by the shoulders to which his body jolted suddenly - and he was awake.

"W-What? Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't- "

"It's fine dumbass, just hurry up..."

Feliciano changed his position so that his knees were sitting upon the dew-soaked grass, staring at the stone in front of him with a frown. He gingerly placed the bouquet in front of the grave, letting the tears fall from his face now freely; the salty droplets staining his cheeks. All of the men made a slight bow as to pay respect to the fallen... All of them except for Lovino. He stayed upright, an eyebrow raised, staring down at the others with the smallest of _smiles. _

"What are you doing potato bastard?" He mumbled, rubbing Feliciano's back. The German looked completely taken aback that he would even ask such a thing, and anger almost began to fill his chest as Lovino's grin grew. "What do you mean by that?! How dare you disrespect the dead." Lovino practically burst into laughter right then and there; tears filling his eyes as his lip quivered in distinct amusement. He couldn't take it much longer, and everyone was glaring at him as if the world was ending.

"D-do you idiots even know what's buried here?" He managed to choke out, pointing to the grave that Feliciano sat in front of. The men looked at one another, shrugging their shoulders and shaking their heads before Gilbert asked, "No. Who?"

"It's not a 'who'. It's a 'what'!" All of them seemed to pushed further into confusion as the youngest Italian stood, wiping away his tears and trying to plaster the smile back onto his face.

"A..what?" Kiku quietly raised the question, approaching Feliciano, "What's buried here Feli-San..?"

The Italian sighed sadly, looking down towards his thumbs and messed with them out of habit. "My f-failed painting.."

A shocking silence filled the area. Gilbert audibly gasped, Kiku's eyes widened in shock, and Roderich and Ludwig's faces turned red as they stared the fragile boy down. "A...A _painting?!_" The German roared, sending nearby creatures to scatter out of the clearing. "All of this time... You..! A painting?!"

"S-_si_, it was a good start but I slipped and messed up.. Is something wrong Luddy?"

Gilbert was currently in hysterics, laughing along with Lovino as the two bent over trying to contain themselves. Kiku even was snickering behind his smaller hand, and Roderich simply rolled his eyes out of irritation. "This is ridiculous. Why didn't you tell us?"

"B-But it's serious! I needed to properly say goodbye!" Feliciano wailed, looking up into the frustrated face of Ludwig, "I-I'm sorry, please don't be angry, I just wanted to-"

"Be quiet!" Ludwig hissed, rubbing his temples roughly and trying to calm down his aggravation. He had felt sorrow for an inanimate object for god's sake, and he didn't know how to explain the insanity in the whole idea! But, recollecting himself, the blonde took a deep breath and took Feliciano's hand in his own. "It... It was thoughtful of you."

"B-Bruder, are you serious?! _Kesesese!_"

"Shut up! I'm trying to be nice Gilbert, and you are certainly not helping!"

"..I agree." All eyes turned to the dark-haired male. "It was very nice of you to bid farewell to something you loved." Kiku smiled happily as he finished, and surprisingly, the group agreed. Even Lovino.

"You bastards are too nice sometimes." He stated, crossing his arms, but smiling all the same. With that, they were all off once more, talking and laughing about the whole event. And yet, Feliciano didn't even understand that his actions and the odd incident had brought each and every one of them even closer together.

* * *

**Congratulations~! Based on your number, your category turned out to be Humor. Care to play again~?**

**Thank you for reading my friends!**

**The next one should be up soon. Please continue to leave your reviews and opinions.**

**-Feli**


	4. A New Friend

**The Russian Vixen's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: America, Canada, Russia**

**Prop(s) chosen: Chain and leash**

**Location: A snowy woods**

* * *

Packed snowflakes littered the ground so that it was blanketed in glittering white - shining underneath the dull light provided behind the clouds above. Most of the fields and grassy areas were turned into a winter wonderland, with the trees outlined in white and sparkling silently, as if straight out of a child's picture book. The gentle crunch of boots denting the surface of the layer of snow could be heard a mile away as it echoed within a forest filled with large, winding plants and trees. The two walking in this picture perfect woods were a pair of blonde-haired brothers - Alfred Jones, an American man with a certain strand of hair that wouldn't lay down properly and distinct sky blue eyes, and Matthew Williams, his soft-spoken Canadian brother who was often ignored, but was kind to everyone and everything around him. Both were snug in large coats and scarves - Matthew also wore a knitted hat - and the two were quietly conversing as they walked. This specific trail wasn't just an adventure they decided to take on a whim. No, this was tradition. It was a way to recall the past they had when they were children, and relive the fond memories of those many years ago. It was a way to release that inner child they both kept stored away to 'look and act professional', as they were growing boys turning into men. But, this way, they were free to act as childish as they wished. After all, this woods was secluded, and every year they were undisturbed.

"Hey, Mattie, do you remember building our snow fort here? And that snowball fight? Man, that was so much fun."

"Alfred, that was just last year.."

"Oh yeah! It was, wasn't it? It seems like just last year we were kids!"

"Time really does fly by huh? I mean, we're still young but.. How much longer will that last?"

Alfred giggled softly, enough to send his breath into the frosty air, and laid a gloved hand on his sibling's shoulder as a means of comfort. "Aw come on Mattie, don't think like that. Just let it last and enjoy it while you can!" The slim Canadian blinked, shoving his hands into his warm pockets, "I guess you're right. I just don't want to grow up too fast."

"Haha, I know what you mean. I feel the same way."

The two continued deeper into the darkening woods, making sure to look around at familiar places where they spent their time those many years ago. One being the clearing where they held their 'epic' snowball fight - Alfred won. _"Yeah, well my snowballs were better!" __"Who cares how they look!" _Both of them laughed aloud at the memory of their brief fight about something so small in the scheme of life. "I can't believe we fought about something so stupid, dude."

"I mean we were only, what, ten?"

"True."

And with that, they were turning the corner to head into the most isolated part of the forest - one where a small lake was frozen over with thick ice, just waiting to be broken. "Dude, look!" Alfred exclaimed, jumping over tree roots and falling branches to stare into its surface. "We totally have to play on this."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Al?" Matthew questioned, skeptically poking at the ice with his boot, "What if it breaks?" Blue eyes rolled in protest, staring down towards the smaller male. "It's _fine_. It looks thick enough, so it shouldn't break."

"Well.. Alright. Why not?" The two smiled for a moment, cheeks rosy from the chilly weather, and Alfred was the first to venture out onto the surface of the lake. At first he began to lose his balance - slipping and sliding while Matthew giggled noiselessly - but soon he got the feel of it and floated effortlessly across the glass-like creation. Reaching a hand out towards his brother, Alfred gave a grin and a reassuring nod, grasping the Canadian's must daintier hand and not letting go. "There you go, easy now!" Alfred proudly stated, finally letting go of his hand, "Now try to walk around a little bit." Matthew did as he was told, practically collapsing as he grasped Alfred's coat, trying to regain his stability. Alfred was pulled down with him and they both landed on the hard, freezing ice - laughing hysterically. Well, Alfred was anyway. Matthew was giggling softly, despite his back aching where he had landed.

"Alright, let's try again!" The American cheered, throwing a fist in the air, when a sudden noise was heard off in the distance causing Matthew's smile to drop. Alfred was already tugging at the Canadian's wrist and Matthew pulled away roughly - violet eyes narrowing. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Alfred asked, coming off a little too harsh, but he played it off with a snicker. "See a ghost or something~?" Matthew threw daggers at his brother, attempting to stand again, and his eyes never left the other side of the lake. _Something _was wrong, he decided, and he wanted to know what gave him such a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. By the time his gaze returned to Alfred, the ecstatic blonde was already in the middle of the lake where the darkest water lay below, and Matthew could have sworn he heard a noise arise again. But, he tried to let it go for his sibling's sake.

"Be careful out there Alfred." He called out, maneuvering across the lake cautiously, but the American didn't pay any attention. Instead, he made a few spins on the ice and laughed joyfully - enjoying himself far too much for his age. As he continued making movements mocking that of a figure-skater, he noticed a dark figure behind the trees nearby, standing there stilly and not showing any sign of life. Was it even alive at all? Blinking a few times and slowing down, Alfred came closer to what would be the shore line in warmer weather, but was now just snow, and strained his eyes to make out the figure in the distance. He didn't have time to decipher it properly, however, because a noise towards his left startled him... It sounded as if it was an animal of some sort. "There it is again!" Matthew spoke up, shuffling towards the noise, "I told you I wasn't imagining it!"

"You didn't tell me anything at all Mattie." Alfred joked, despite his growing fear, and stared into nothingness in order to keep an ear out for the odd sound again. Another deep rumbling filled their ears, and Alfred was beginning to feel legitimate fear. "What is that dude?" He asked, voice cracking unintentionally. The source suddenly showed itself as Alfred came closer, bursting out behind the trees with teeth bared and flashing white; legs springing out skillfully from the deep snow. Alfred's immediate response was to freeze in place - trying to convince himself it was just a dream, but that thought was shattered by a usually quiet voice shouting "Run! Alfred, move!" The American couldn't get his body to turn and the creature slammed into him with amazing force, sending him flying backwards into the rock hard ice that felt as if it had broken his spine. Letting out a shuddering cry, the large dog-like monster towered over Alfred with growls growing louder. His large muzzle came closer to him and Alfred tried to swat the animal away from him, only to have red-hot pain pierce through his skin. He let out a blood-curdling screech, crimson splattering onto the ice below him, and the only thing he could hear was his heart vigorously pounding in his eardrums.

Matthew struggled to get to his brother, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks as he shuffled awkwardly around, and he noticed through his tears something around the dog's neck... A leash. It trailed behind him, moving along with his bite, and around his throat was a chain collar. This _monster _belonged to somebody?! Trying to run on the ice, sliding crazily, Matthew fell onto his knees with a thud, hearing something crack beneath him. At first he believed it was his own bones, but as he looked down, he saw lines begin to form on the surface of the lake. "O-Oh god...!" He whispered to himself, scrambling to get to his feet, but the water was already beginning to seep through. One of his legs fell into the frigid water, only making him flail more.

"Enough...!"

The creature abruptly stopped his attack and turned his head towards a new voice; whining with its tail in between his large legs. Alfred was a bloody mess - the necessary liquid pouring from his forearm and onto the cold ice. His breathing was horribly wheezy, and fresh tears stained his face. Matthew's head jerked up towards the terrifying voice, staring at eyes much similar to his, but more evil in nature. The man revealed himself, showing silver hair similar to the snow, and his childish smile sent fear into every nook of the brothers' bodies. He raised a gloved hand towards the creature, maintaining that eerie grin, and motioned for it to come to him. Shockingly, it did exactly as he said - the leash dragging behind him and the man grabbed hold of it in his large hands, giving it a yank.

"I'm very sorry..." He cooed gently, tilting his head which added to the intimidating effect, "I don't want to cause any more harm!"

"W-Who the _fuck _are you!?" Alfred demanding through gritted teeth, groaning in pain as he spoke. Matthew was trying to help him up, but every little push or shove sent the American's vision to go white with agonizing pain.

"My name is Ivan." He responded in the deep, Russian accent, trying to get himself onto the lake. "We can still be friends, da?"

"N-No!" Matthew cried, finally jerking Alfred's body upwards to help him to his feet, "Stay away!"

Both of them leaned onto each other and rushed towards where they had come, making hesitant glances back towards the Russian who just stood there soundlessly... The smirk growing with each second.

When the brothers had disappeared back into the woods, trying to get out as quickly as possible due to the terror running in their veins, Ivan, fixing his large scarf around his neck, leaned down to brush his pet's ragged and dirt-filled fur - his smile ever so slightly faltering.

"That was a big mistake... We'll be friends soon enough."

* * *

**Based on your number, the category chosen was Suspense. Care to play again~?**

**(This was so much fun to write~) **

**I hope you all enjoyed! The next one will be out soon enough~**

**-Feli**


	5. The Inseparable Five

**Yaoifan11995's turn to play in the Game of Life~ **

**Characters chosen: Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Iceland**

**Prop(s) chosen: Hat ; Messenger bag**

**Location: Buckingham Palace**

* * *

The evening was busy in the year of 1868 - royals from all across the countries attended one palace located in the beautiful nation of England. That particular palace was known as Buckingham, and at the moment, citizens filed into its many luxurious rooms packed with men and women alike dressed in attire fit for a queen or king. Which, in fact, some of them were. Music filled the decorated hallways as couples danced to the rhythm provided; long dressed gliding across the floors and murmuring voices hushed and contented.

However, not everyone this warm evening were enjoying themselves. No, some were not even in the comfort of their own homes, but rather forced into the streets to starve and find their own way of making small amounts of money. Three men were put into this certain situation, and they weren't from the country of England either. So, trying to survive in the world pushing them away was rather difficult. Not rather, actually. _Extremely _difficult. Three men shuffled their way through ragged streets - clothes dirtied and lumpy. The tallest had a face unshaven, dirt-speckled glasses, and a face so unemotional, anyone would think to avoid him. But, his heart was large. He truly cared for the well-being of others - especially the smaller man beside him who wore a bright grin on his face despite his brokenness inside. And lastly, there was a Danish man who had a certain stride in his step, not caring what anyone thought of him and happy to live the life he was blessed with. One might say he was oblivious, but he would simply state that he was fine with his life as it was.

The first man mentioned, a Swede, noticed the Buckingham Palace alive and awake with people, to which he looked towards the smallest of the group (A Finnish man) and nudged him in the arm. "What is it Berwald?" The Fin asked softly, staring up at him with peculiar violet eyes shining in the faint moonlight. The Swede didn't respond, but simply hummed towards the direction of the palace, causing the smallest to gasp. "A party? You know what that means?" "Tino! Let's go!" The Dane spoke up, interrupting Tino's thoughts, but he nodded in agreement all the same. "Right Mathias. But please don't get caught this time..." Berwald grunted, obviously trying to hold back a laugh, to which the Dane shot a glare at him with narrowed eyes. The two didn't get along very well... Or, really, at all. Tino was the one who had to claw them apart when things got too physically violent, but he managed just fine despite his slender appearance. Quite frankly he was the strongest of the three. He just didn't want to have to resort to hurting others when he didn't have to.

"So how are we going to do this?" Mathias asked with a smile, ruffling his horribly dirty locks of hair which stuck up in all directions.

"Dunno... There's no way we can go in through the front looking like this."

"G'rden." The Swede muttered, earning the attention of the other two.

"P-Pardon?"

"There's a g'rden in the back."

Mathias beamed, "Wonderful! We can find some unsuspecting people there~!"

"Calm down, you can't be so bold. If we cause a huge distraction we'll be sent back to the streets in an instant."

So the three stopped walking and looked towards one another - trying to figure out a way to sneak in, but not cause a scene.

The only thing they wanted to do was steal. That turned into their game of sorts lately. For they didn't have anything else...

"Hmm.. Perhaps we can look as if we worked there?"

"How would that work, Tino?" The Finnish male put a hand to his chin, racking his brain for any genius idea. "You have your bag, right?" The Dane nodded, patting said bag which was resting at his hip, "Right here."

"Could we try to say we are delivering something?"

"We don't have any mail or anything though..."

"We don't have to have any, Mathias. As long as we seem convincing, they'll let us in without a second glance."

"...I get it.. Alright, this way!"

Two of them smiling, one of them content - the group set off towards the gated palace where a line was winding with people trying to get in to the esteemed building. "Careful, stay out of sight." Tino whispered towards his friends, skillfully staying put in the shadows and slipping through bushes laden with thorns. Normally it would have been painful and might have even caused them to stop their 'operation', but after several years of dealing with the little setbacks, they were used to the small amounts of pain. After all, the reward outweighed any pain they received. After picking out the thorns from their rag-like clothes and outer layer of skin, they were in the enormous garden filled with plants and trees budding with flowers. In the very back of the garden lay a pond - geese and ducks padding along its glistening surface. "What n'xt?" Berwald questioned, shoving his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Tino nodded towards the water, then pointing towards himself. "We need to clean up a little bit. It's looks like we've slept in nothing but mud."

"That's because we have."

"Well we don't want them to know that, do we?"

Soft footsteps padded down the pathways, and the three of them were strangely quiet, looking around the lovely area with widened eyes full of awe. Never in their life had they seen anything so magnificent. All they were used to were molded alleyways... And soon dirt floated gently in the pool of water, ridding the three of their ragged looks, and they turned around only to see two figures coming in their directions.

"Oh no, be careful!"

"Should we hide?"

"They're too close!"

"Th'y see us.."

Trying to act natural, although very nerve-wracking, they acted as if they were observing the scenery set before them - making makeshift comments here and there that sounded too forced and sophisticated. As the bodies came closer, they saw they belonged to two men about their height, and perhaps even their age. One wore a silken button-up top with trousers slightly bigger than necessary and tucked into boots, blonde hair falling neatly by his face, and a clip tucked into his bangs that sparkled faintly. The other wore a shirt with a frilled collar, a jacket overtop, and pants fitting perfectly. His silver hair was slightly messy, but elegant, and a small sword laid at his waist with a golden design of a bird on the sheathe. "Good evening." The silver-haired man stated, slightly bowing towards the three whose nerves were currently racing.

"It is, isn't it?" Tino murmured, smiling childishly to the two, and only one smiled in return. The other with blonde hair simply scoffed with arms crossed, eyes darting over Mathias who stood proudly despite his fear.

"I do not believe we have met," The royal continued, tilting his head, "So, let us introduce ourselves. Emil Steilsson is what they call me."

"Lukas Bondevik." The other piped in, not daring to make eye-contact with any of the three.

"A-ah, my name is Tino Väinämöinen." The Fin spoke up, bowing his head as a sign of respect and turning towards the Swede who stared down the prince like men savagely - though unintentional. "This is Berwald Oxenstierna."

"And I'm Mathias Køhler."

"Pleasure to meet the three of you. Right Lukas?"

"Hm."

"Lukas... Be kind to our guests."

"They are not _our _guests, Emil. We are all guests here."

"Well, fine.. Be kind to our friends."

"We hardly know these people."

"Lukas!"

"U-Um, perhaps we should go.." Tino squeaked, seeing as the two were beginning to bicker, and he did not want to get caught for what they truly were - thieves.

"Oh no, don't worry. My brother always acts like this."

"It's kind of entertaining, actually." Mathias chimed, snickering beneath his breath with a grin. "M-Mathias!" "What, Tino? I'm just being completely honest."

"Do you hear that Lukas? Someone in this world finds _you _entertaining."

"That's enough Emil."

Emil sighed, rolling his eyes thoughtfully as the three tried to sneak away - but to no avail. "Oh? Are you thinking of going already? Why don't you come inside where drinks and food are?"

"Well, you see, we were just here to deliver something. Then we'll be on our way."

"To whom?"

"E-Er..."

Mathias jumped in front of Tino, causing him to be pushed back towards the edge of the pond, almost falling in, but Berwald caught him just in time. "To you!"

"What?!" Tino hissed, appalled that his friend would blurt out such a thing. Berwald simply glared at the Dane as if he would kill him at any given second.

"Y-Yes! In fact..." He began fishing through his large bag, finding nothing inside but his plaid hat filled with dust, but, what else could he do? "Um... Here.." Taking it out and brushing it off, dust flew into the air, causing the royals to cough harshly and Lukas looked towards Mathias angrily. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I-It's for you, Lukas." The Dane said in panic, shoving the hat into his chest to which the Norwegian blinked his blue eyes in confusion. "What..?"

"Yeah.. I just.."

"Say thank you Lukas."

"But Emil-"

"Don't you appreciate it?"

"..." Lukas sighed in frustration, but under certain light, one could see his cheeks turn pink at the kind gesture the Dane offered. It was Mathias' only hat that he treasured, after all... "Thank you I suppose." Lukas finally grumbled, holding it in his arms. "Should...Should we all go inside now?"

"You're inviting us in?"

"Of course. Come."

Berwald blinked in surprise, although face unchanging, Tino visibly brightened and leapt to his feet, and Mathias immediately rushed in Lukas' direction - talking to him non-stop to which the other shoved him aside. But, the Dane didn't care. He was ecstatic to make a new friend, who in his opinion, was absolutely adorable. The five of them entered the busy palace with grins on their faces and words leaving their lips.

Even Lukas was smiling the smallest of smiles as the five new acquaintances wandered through the never-ending rooms, all close to each other and happiness visibly radiating from each and every one of their faces.

* * *

**Based on your number, the category chosen was Fantasy! Care to play again~?**

**I have to be honest in saying I had no idea what to do for this one, but once I started it all just came out, and I actually really love it!**

**The next one should be up soon~ Sorry for your wait.**

**-Feli**


	6. The 'Awesome' Band!

**SilverDawn1313's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Characters Chosen: Prussia, Canada, Hungary, Finland**

**Prop(s) Chosen: A microphone**

**Location: Garage**

* * *

"No, no what the heck are you doing?"

"I'm doing what you told me to do!"

"And I told you to act like an idiot?"

"Hey, that's not awesome!"

"G-Guys can you stop?"

"Shush Birdie, she just doesn't understand my awesomeness."

"Come on everyone, we only have three days until our gig!"

"Tino's right. We need to keep practicing."

"Well I can't practice when Gilbert doesn't do it right!"

"What are you talking about?! I just added a guitar solo!"

"Did we tell you to?"

"No but-"

"Than _don't." _

_"Quit it!" _

A surprisingly loud voiced boomed within the small confines of Gilbert's small, cold garage - causing it to shake from the sudden shriek. Tino was the one who had issued the yell, and seeing how he was usually kind in nature, everyone went wide-eyed at this sudden outburst. "All of us need to stop." He continued, clearing his throat, "Like I said, we only have three more days until we have an official concert. Are we really going to screw up just because of stupid fights? Mattie?"

The shy Canadian trembled as his name was called, and he quickly shook his head at the question. "I-I agree... We need to all get along."

"Exactly. So, from the chorus again."

"Alright. Sorry for not being awesome Liz."

"It's fine."

Currently, the group of four - made up of Elizaveta, Gilbert, Matthew, and Tino - were attempting to start a band of sorts because of their different talents. That, along with becoming close friends the past year, made them the perfect candidate for future talent. However, with stress levels high due to a concert coming up around the corner, several fights had broken out between the lead vocalist (Liz) and the guitarist (Gilbert). The two got along alright... to say the least. They didn't hate each other by any means, but it was easy to get under each other's skin. Matthew was usually the one who broke them apart and calmed everyone down, and if worse came to worse, Tino would physically pry them apart and give them a piece of his mind. Despite his tiny body, he was strong beyond belief. But, Matthew usually would play the guilt card and act upset that the two were fighting, and everything went back to normal. He had a way with faking tears that made both Gilbert and Elizaveta feel extremely horrible for what they had done.

The band wasn't too well known around town or anything, but in their school they were the most topic talked about. Whether the rumors were good or bad, they didn't care. They were getting _publicity _which was good enough for them! As long as they got their name out... Or, rather, their _names_ out. They hadn't quite come up with the perfect name for their band - for every time it was talked about, arguments ensued.

_"Come on, Gilbird is a perfectly good name for a band! It's awesome!"_

_"No Gil, it sucks! How about the Pans?"_

_"What the fuck kind of name is that?!"_

_"M-Maple..!"_

_"Nein Birdie, that name isn't good either.."_

_"That wasn't a suggestion for a name, I was just-"_

_"Can we just decide later! We need to stop fighting!" _

So as of now they were just known as "Country Pride", suggested by Tino, because of each member of the band being from different countries. Matthew thought it was creative, Elizaveta could deal with it, but Gilbert thought it sounded as if they were country singers from America. "Well, if you come up with a name everyone likes, we'll change it." And that was that. Everyone was trying to think of different names, but no one agreed completely... Everything was truly a mess.

* * *

"We have one day, you guys."

"Yeah, yeah we know."

"Calm down Gil..."

"Do we get the auditorium today?"

"Mmhm."

The four of them walked proudly down the hallways filled with different students staring them down as Gilbert carried his bright guitar, and Matthew carried his keyboard in a large grey case. Tino, their supervisor, pushed through people with a smile, finally entering the auditorium which was pitch black. All of them felt around for the light until with a _click_ they all came on at once; blinding them for a brief second as the stage lights shone. "Alright, set up on stage and I'll work with the sound." Tino stated, finding the sound board easily and handing Elizaveta her microphone which was custom-made just for her. It had a few gems at the top, which she thought seemed more personal than just some 'boring old' microphone.

Gilbert was tuning his guitar on stage while Matthew turned on his keyboard, and suddenly the sound was working - a little too loudly. "Awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed, strumming his guitar and the sound boomed throughout the auditorium. "It sounds pro!"

"You're just strumming your stupid guitar, Gilbert."

"Hey, stop being such an ass Liz."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Unawesome!"

"Shut it you dumbass albino."

"_Hey, _not cool!"

"Gilbert!"

"What Birdie?!"

Tino opened his mouth as if to yell at them, even though all of them were shouting at the top of their lungs, but suddenly the auditorium doors swung open and in walked a couple students - one with glasses and bright blue eyes and a blonde with slicked back hair right behind him. "I thought it was you guys! Hahaha, we could hear you from a mile away!"

"A-Al?"

"Sup Mattie?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, we came to check out what's going on! Aren't you dudes performing tomorrow? Cause I invited a bunch of people!"

"Y-You what?!"

"Yeah man! It's gonna be fucking sweet!"

The German behind him groaned, showing himself with arms crossed, staring at Gilbert dead on. "Why do you have to be so embarrassing?"

"Kesesese, sorry West."

"I could hear you in my classroom, and _everyone _knew it was my stupid bruder!"

"I said I'm sorry."

"...Just get home on time...Idiot. And like Alfred said, we'll be there tomorrow. Good luck."

* * *

"Everyone ready?"

"Yup! This is gonna be awe-"

"Don't say it."

"I'm nervous..."

"Don't be Birdie! You'll be great!"

All of them could already the crowd just outside the curtain, and Tino went towards the back of the auditorium to deal with sound and lights as the band filed onto the stage. Bright, colorful lights hit them square in the eyes and they had to get used to the feeling before they were comfortable with walking around safely. "Fuck yeah Mattie!" A certain American voiced chimed out through the audience, and everyone joined in laughter as the Canadian glowed bright red. "Al, quit it!" He mouthed silently, turning on his electric keyboard and testing a few notes out. Elizaveta was smiling flawlessly and waving to 'her' crowd, testing her microphone with a few taps of her fingers. And Gil, well, he was already strumming his guitar like a mad man, trying to show off to which Ludwig in the audience buried his face into his hands.

"Alright everyone, ready to get this awesome concert started?!" The crowd roared in response, already jumping up and down from excitement, and Matthew began the performance with a few simple chords before Gilbert joined in... Soon, Elizaveta began singing the verses and chorus, and everyone was completely entranced. Whistles, shouts, and whatever noise was possible was being issued from the students freaking out in the make-shift concert hall, and the band definitely enjoyed every second of it. Even though it was a rough start, they seemed to pull it together quite well. And the way they felt afterwards was more than rewarding. They were exhausted and sweating, sure, but it was completely worth it. All of them celebrated with a small party of their own, and the whole event was a complete success.

"Guys, that was-"

"Yeah, we know. It really was awesome!"

"I think so too!"

"I'm proud of us."

"Hey! What about 'awesome and proud'?"

The three of them looked at Gilbert, eyebrows raised in question. The albino smiled and laughed, putting his arm around Matthew's shoulder. "I mean for our name! 'Awesome and Proud'!"

Elizaveta, surprisingly, started giggling uncontrollably and nodded. "I-It's a stupid name but... At the same time, I love it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright than gang," Tino announced, laughing silently to himself, "We are awesome and proud~!"

The room erupted in cheers, and the four collapsed onto the sofa in Gilbert's garage, laughing and talking of future plans, and how truly proud they were of the whole concert.

Who knew that a few fights could bring them closer than they were before?

* * *

**Congratulations~ Based on your number, the category chosen was Adventure and Humor! Care to play again~?**

**I know that this was a classic Highschool AU or whatever, but I hope you still liked it :3 It was fun to write! Prussia is a killer guitarist~**

**Until next time~**

**-Feli**


	7. Highschool Mishaps

**Cheary's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: Germany, Italy, Japan**

**Prop(s) chosen: Three cans of Coke**

**Location: School**

* * *

Another long and grueling day had passed in the lives of many students, both young and old, and finally those students were able to go home and probably "forget" to do their homework, and get much needed rest. It seemed the last several days had been highly stressful, seeing as exams were just around the corner, which caused a certain student to go insane in trying to get everything organized and finished in time. That certain male was Ludwig Beilschmidt - a German exchange student who easily fit in with a small group of friends. However, recently, he had completely screwed up his life, in his opinion.

It began the previous morning when he awoke a little too late for his liking, thanks to his older brother staying up late and talking his ear off despite Ludwig's protests. Not only did that set him off, but his morning shower had run cold - apparently the water system had failed the night before without his knowing. So, he was freezing, angry, and completely freaked out about his studying for exams in the next few days. As he walked into the glass doors of the school building, a body was flung in his direction, and non-stop noises left the person's lips as Ludwig was tried of his patience. His - dare he admit it - _lover _by the name of Feliciano Vargas was hanging onto his neck, pressing a few kisses to his cheeks as heat rose to Ludwig's usually pale face. Shoving the Italian away, he tried to remain calm, but due to current situations, it was difficult beyond belief. "F-Feliciano, please get off of me." He hissed through gritted teeth, but the smaller male didn't hear him. No, instead he was bouncing around too energetically, telling Ludwig of he and his brother's conversation yesterday, what they ate, what they did, his homework, and so on and so forth. His head was already spinning with stress and confusion, and this constant voice drove him to his breaking point.. "Would you shut up for one whole minute!" He suddenly roared at the top of his lungs, causing silence to not only overcome Feliciano, but the whole hallway filled with students as well.

"Did... Did he just yell at Feliciano?"

"Who _does_ that? Sure, he can be annoying, but he's so _sweet!_"

"Not to mention adorable."

"How could anyone yell at him? I bet he's gonna cry... Oh no.."

And after amber eyes blinked in shocked, tears slowly began to fill them, and they began to stream down his face at an alarming rate. "L-Luddy..?" Feliciano whimpered through choked sobs, furiously rubbing his eyes and then dashed down the hallway - crashing into several students who were just as surprised as the Italian himself. Ludwig received harsh glares from everyone around him, and in an instant he knew he had made a huge mistake. Head hanging into his hands, the German sighed and slicked back his blonde hair, regaining his composure and strolling down the hallway as if the whole scene had never happened. Throughout the day he didn't see one sign of his lover, which did worry him quite a bit, but he didn't want to seem weak. Especially in front of his older sibling who was constantly making fun of him anyway. "So, you broke Feli's heart huh?" His brother, Gilbert, whispered towards him in the middle of class, to which Ludwig stayed silent; he knew he would blow up if he tried to reply. "So you did huh? Kesesese, West is such a heartbreaker~"

"Shut it Gilbert!"

"Harsh~"

When the first class was over, the blonde was quick to get out of his seat and make a run for the hallway, wanting to avoid the constant rumors floating around his head about he and Feliciano's supposed "break up".

"Gott, all I did was make a simple mistake!" He harshly whispered beneath his breath, shaking his head and continuing forward with his head held high. On the way towards his locker to take his textbook for his next class, he ran into his close friend - Kiku. The smaller was a Japanese boy who was very wise for their age, and constantly helped Ludwig out when it came to relationships... So, why couldn't he help now? Deciding it would be best to ask for advice from his friend, Ludwig greeted him with a small wave; the latter hardly smiling in reply. "Hello Ludwig. Are are you today?"

"I've been better."

"I am sorry to hear that," Kiku continued, bowing slightly which was to show respect, "I hope your day gets better soon. By the way, would you and Feliciano like to join me tonight to just hang out? I know that exams are coming up and they can be stressful..."

"O-Oh..." Although he really didn't want to have to confront the current issue, Ludwig regretfully agreed - who could say no to Kiku? He was always so nice to the both of them. "I guess we could. That sounds nice, Ja." Perhaps this was for the better. He and Feliciano would be able to make up, and it would all be with the help of their kind Japanese friend...

And yet, here he currently was, in front of Kiku's home - nerves getting the best of him as he clutched his backpack still slumped to his side. "Why did I think this was a good idea?" Knocking on the nice front door with his large fist, it opened after a few quiet seconds, letting Ludwig gather his thoughts of what to say to his lover and how to properly apologize. "Ah, good evening Ludwig." Kiku said politely, inviting him inside and allowing him to take off his shoes before he turned around the familiar corner to see Feliciano sitting happily on the couch. Well, he _was _cheerful. Until their eyes met and the Italian looked down towards his lap, fumbling with his fingers nervously. Ludwig opened his mouth to say something, but was almost relieved when Kiku came back in with three cans of soda in hand, reaching towards Feliciano to hand one to him. "Grazie Kiku~" He mewled cutely, causing a slight tinge of pink to rise on the German's face, but he tried to ignore it. "Please, come and sit." The host offered, and he had to oblige to his request; sitting right next to Feliciano who he could have sworn slightly moved away. All of them were scarily silent as they barely sipped on their Cokes, and awkward glances were occasionally made between the German and Italian. He couldn't stand it any longer... The guilt was eating at him.

"L-Look, Feliciano-"

"Ve, I-I'm sorry for being annoying Luddy!" He suddenly blurted out, hiding his face in his hands, and Ludwig gently pried them away.

"Wait, what?"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"N-Nein, I should be apologizing. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's my fault-"

"No, it's not Feli. It's mine. I should have never shouted at you like that. I was just having a bad morning, but that isn't an excuse."

Kiku was extremely confused about the sudden confessions and apologies, but his smile grew with each second - especially as Ludwig took hold of Feliciano's small and dainty hand.

"I love you Feli, I promise."

"V-Ve~? Really?"

"Ja."

A small giggle was heard, emitting from Kiku, and the couple turned their attention towards him - red faces glowing. "You two are meant to be." Kiku whispered, still chuckling, and Feliciano couldn't help himself as he joined in with the soft laughter. "I think so too~ Right Luddy~?"

Ludwig sighed, although he was truly joyful, and squeezed the Italian's hand thoughtfully before replying.

"Of course Feli. I wouldn't want anyone else."

"Good. I'm way too cute to give up~"

Feliciano brightened, pecking the German's cheek with a soft noise of contentment, and placed his head in the crook of his neck as soft sounds of laughter filled the warm and comfortable room.

* * *

**Congratulations~ Based on your number, the categories chosen were Drama and Romance! Care to play again~?**

**I absolutely adore GerIta, so I had to do it! I hope you all don't mind~ **

**The next one should be up soon! Love you all!**

**-Feli**


	8. Hide 'n Seek

**Ginygroov's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: Romania, Hungary, Prussia, Austria**

**Prop(s) chosen: A Flashlight**

**Location: Hungary's House**

* * *

Rain splattered violently on glass windows, causing them to rattle in place as furious winds raged outside. Trees were beginning to bend, and some were even fallen - completely snapped in half from the force of the storm. Every now and then thunder would roar above the clouds, following bright flashes of lighting that caused everyone to flinch from sudden shock. Four nations were gathered in one of their homes, all looking around to distract themselves from the crazy winds just outside the door. The group's host, the only present female nation, was starting to feel the tension as the lights flickered dangerously around them. "Perhaps we should play a game or something," The Hungarian spoke up, ironing out her dress with her dainty hands, "You know, to get our mind off of the storm."

"What good will that do?" Another country snapped - her "enemy" of sorts - and he huffed in protest; crossing his arms in a childish pout.

"Come on, don't be so dense." Hungary hissed at the male who refused to look at her, and the remaining two nations snickered quietly beneath their breath.

"They're always fighting, aren't they? Kesesese... And she says _I'm _childish.."

"Shut up Prussia. You are."

Sighing after the rude comment made by Austria, Prussia kicked back his feet and put his arms behind his head - humming a gentle tune to which Austria glared at him in annoyance. "Can you be quiet? Or is that not possible for you?"

"You're just jealous of how awesome I am Rod~.." Prussia stated proudly, giggling again with his world famous laughter.

"My name is not Rod, thank you."

"Sorry,_ Roderich_~" The albino teased, nudging his elbow into Austria's ribs, and the man turned away with his nose in the air. None of them were on the best of terms as of now, and why they were all gathered in one place was a mystery. "Look," Hungary spoke up again, gently brushing her hair behind her ears, "I didn't invite you all to start arguing. Let's at least try to get along?"

The Austrian opened one eye, briefly pushing up his glasses and nodding with a grunt. "I agree. Let's try to be civilized."

"Sure, why not?" Prussia chimed in, smiling widely, and Romania just grumbled beneath his breath, mentioning how he didn't "want to be in the presence of Hungary".

As soon as they had finally agreed on settling for a few card games, an ominous roar of thunder shook the whole household, and every one of them stopped in mid-sentence - holding their breath as the lights finally died. Sent into pure darkness, Hungary let out an irritated groan, feeling around for the table so that she could stand up. "I guess I'll go check it out." She stated, holding onto the sofa so that she wouldn't run into it, "Maybe I can get them back on.." As she left the room, her footsteps fading down the hallway, the three men sat silently, straining to see each other. "Well, it's kinda hard to play cards now huh?" Romania mentioned with a chuckle, throwing the deck back on the table and sitting back into the couch; closing his eyes and messing with a strand of hair.

Just then, Prussia perked up, poking Austria rapidly in the arm. "Hey, guys? What if we hide from Hungary~? Like, play hide and seek without her knowing!"

Austria laid his head in his hands, shaking his head in disappointment and sighing bitterly. "No. You're an idiot." He mused, pushing the Prussian away which took great force.

"Aww come on Roddy! You're so unawesome. Old man."

"Excuse me?"

"Kesesese, you heard me old man."

Austria's eye twitching involuntarily, he slicked back his dark hair, staring at the albino through the dark - just as a bolt of lighting cracked in the sky. "Fine, I'll play your stupid game Prussia. As long as you don't talk to me for a while."

"Deal!"

"Alright then," Romania chimed in, "Let's go!"

And with that, all of them scattered (Austria much more hesitant) and tried not to make a sound as they found places to hide throughout the pitch black house. A few clicks were heard above the harsh rain drops pouring onto the roof as Hungary messed with an electrical box just outside her kitchen - sounds of frustration leaving her throat as she growled. "I give up.." She finally whispered to herself, fishing through cabinets for a large flashlight and turning it on immediately, letting bright beams of light shine. "Much better! Now, where are the candles..." As she was looking for different melted candles, the Hungarian noticed the living was much _much _too quiet... Especially considering the fact that Prussia was in her house along with the person he annoyed most, besides herself. Skeptically raising her eyebrows, she took hold of one end of her dress and journeyed back into the living room, shining the light onto the sofa and finding it completely vacant.

"..Are you serious?" She asked aloud, a little too loudly, wondering if the three nations could hear her. "Even you Austria?" Rolling her glistening eyes, she set off into her house, winding down hallways and shining her flashlight at every corner - expecting Prussia to jump out at her at any given second. She could just faintly hear the sound of his famous laughter as she neared her bedroom, narrowing her eyes as she opened the creaky wooden door. The light through beams right onto crimson eyes that stared up at her, and Prussia stuffed a book that he was clutching back into Hungary's bedside drawer. "And what exactly was that?" She challenged, nearing him as he slithered away; backing up towards the wall. "Kesese, nothing! I promise!"

"Really?" Taking out the book he had previously, she noticed her own handwriting scrawled on the fine pages... Her diary. "You dumbass!" She screeched, baring her teeth and nearing him, ready to give him a piece of her mind with her fist balled up perfectly. Until, a crash caught both of their attention. Followed by a small yell.

"What was that?" Prussia asked, moving away from Hungary's fist hanging above his head. She sighed in response, shoving him into the wall before motioning for him to follow her once more. "This way. I think it came from the foyer."

Both of them hurried down the steps and went towards the entrance to the house - Hungary shining the flashlight on the wooden floorboards to notice shattered glass spread everywhere. "Careful," She warned Prussia who was poking at the shards curiously, "Don't hurt yourself."

"Yeah yeah yeah~.. Come on out Austria!"

"How do you know it was him?"

"Because he's not awesome, and really clumsy."

"_Rude!_" His voice rang out from behind a large chair, and he stood embarrassedly, staring at the two with a smug look on his face. "Sorry about that Hungary." He mumbled beneath his breath, pushing up his glasses, "It was a pure mistake. And for your information Prussia, I am not clumsy. It's just extremely dark."

"You're just making excuses!"

"Shut it."

Two down, one to go. "Where's Romania?" Prussia asked, pushing around the broken flower vase with his foot and Austria hissed at him to stop messing with things. Quite frankly, Hungary couldn't care less where the Romanian went, but she supposed she had to find him eventually. "Maybe in the kitchen or something?" She suggested, leading the way towards said area, and searching the cabinets for any sign of the missing country.

"He's probably worshipping the storm or something," Prussia stated through laughter, "You know how he loves that black magic shit~"

"What does that have to do with storms?"

"Dunno. I'm too awesome for stuff like that!"

Hungary rolled her eyes habitually at his voice, going towards the back window where she saw a figure lingering outside in the storm. Sure enough, it was Romania just standing in the rain, looking up towards the dark sky filling with lighting.

"See? I was right after all."

"That's a first."

Austria went up towards the window and knocked on it with his small fist, making Romania jerk his head to look at the three of them, his eyes shrinking as Hungary shined the flashlight towards his face. "Dang it, you found me." He grumbled, coming back in through the back door; a blast of wind coming through the kitchen and freezing their bones.

"You all are all idiots." Hungary huffed, and just as she spoke, a loud ringing filled their ears and the lights began to faintly glow. Finally, they all turned on at once, sending smiles to the nations' faces. "Finally!" She cheered happily, turning off the flashlight and setting it aside, "Alright, the lights are back on."

"Wasn't that fun though?" Prussia asked, nudging into her with a smirk.

"..Sure, whatever. Can we just go back to playing cards?"

Austria nodded, already heading towards the living room with Romania right behind him. "That sounds nice."

As Hungary gathered a few drinks for all of them, Prussia helping her, she turned towards the albino with the smallest of smiles, purposely ramming into him and almost sending him flying to the ground. "Alright, I will admit it. That was pretty fun."

"I knew it!" He beamed, regaining his balance, "This seriously has been awesome Hungary~!"

Her green eyes widened in surprise at the compliment, but much to her own shock, a smile grew on her pretty pink lips. "I think so too. We've made an awesome night out of such a bad storm."

* * *

**Congratulations~ Based on your number, the category chosen was Friendship! Care to play again~?**

**It was really entertaining to see how this played out, especially with Hungary and Romania in the same room! And Austria is being the sass master as usual~**

**Thanks for reading! The next one should be up tomorrow~**

**-Feli**


	9. Where Did it Go?

**ChaoticColoredGirl's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: Norway, Iceland, America, Canada, and Latvia **

**Prop(s) chosen: A Vocaloid figurine, violin, My Little Pony doll, glass unicorn, stuffed animal**

**Location: The White House**

* * *

It started with a few phone calls. An obnoxious American voiced shouted into the receiver, and the nations on the other line shivered as he shouted - holding the phone away as far as possible but still managing to hear him perfectly clear. The country had commanded them to come and see him, so that they could figure out a "problem" as he had put it. But what exactly was this problem, they wondered? So, the five nations gathered, consisting of Canada, Norway, Iceland, and the small nation of Latvia. America's brother, Canada, arrived there first - entering the esteemed White House and telling guards that he was there to see his brother. After many arguments about whether he not he actually _was _America, the Canadian finally made it known that he was in fact an entirely different person, and the strict guards let him through.

"America? Why did you call?" He asked, entering one of the couched areas with a small smile. His just-as-blonde brother looked up from his desk with a flawless smile, suffocating him in a tight hug. "Sup brah? I'll explain when everyone else gets here." He said with a small wink, going back towards his spinning, leather seat and Canada just stood in the center of the carpeted room extremely puzzled and at a loss of what to do next. Next to enter the room were a familiar pair of brothers - one who was scowling as usual, and one who carefully shuffled in behind. "Geez, what do you want America? I was on my way to practice but, no, I get a stupid call from you of all people." Norway held up a dark case in his hand, outlining an instrument which was the violin.

"Calm down Nor." A silver-headed male spoke up, showing himself and brushing back his hair.

"I'm perfectly calm Ice."

And finally, with a squeak, the last nation entered the room; slightly trembling from both intimidation and out of habit. His messy brown hair sat perfectly at his childish face, and he offered the smallest of smiles before fully entering the luxurious room. "H-Hi, sorry I'm the last one here..." He murmured, clutching a small stuffed animal that was a cute golden puppy. No one really knew why he had it, but they assumed it was a way to comfort himself after having to live with Russia...

"No problem dude!" America jumped up from his seat, motioning all of them towards the large sofas and letting them get situated before continuing. "Alright," He started, looking at all of them dead on with his bright blue eyes which shone underneath his glasses, "Where is it?"

All of them blinked, letting the silence linger for far too long until they all looked at one another in complete confusion. "What do you mean..?" Canada spoke up, almost inaudibly, but they all nodded in agreement to his question.

"Where is it? It was right there!" The tall American pointed towards his desk where a few decorations were, and none of them knew what was missing. "My Vocaloid figure from Japan! You know, Kagamine Rin? Yeah, it's gone!" The blonde crossed his arms across his chest, pouting like a child as he stared them down, trying to see a culprit. "Come on, just tell me!"

"We don't know what you're talking about." Norway hissed, rolling his eyes and getting up, "This is stupid, I'm leaving."

America leapt in front of him, shoving him back onto the couch and loomed over him. "Nope. Not until you tell me where it is."

"What makes you think any of us have it?!"

"Because you were the last ones here yesterday at our world meeting." He explained, and unfortunately for the nations, he was correct. They had stayed behind talking, so in a sense his conclusion was accurate.

"Look, you probably were just being an idiot as usual and lost it." Norway grumbled bitterly, receiving a hit in the arm from his brother.

"How about we help you find it?" Iceland offered, but America shook his head. "No. I know one of you stole it so just speak up!"

"I swear I-I didn't Mr. America." Latvia squeaked quietly, barely looking up towards him and fumbling with his toy dog.

"Canada?"

"America, why on earth would I want that thing anyway?"

America huffed, jutting out his lip in a frown and finally let out a sigh - all while pacing back and forth. "Alright then, guess I have to resort to interrogation."

"W-What?"

"You heard me! First, Canada. Come on." America grasped his sibling's wrist and dragged him over towards his desk, making him sit down in his usual seat and staring at him somewhat menacingly.

"Al, this is dumb. It's probably right here-" He whispered, looking through different drawers to find his brother's "precious" figure, and his confusion only grew. He pulled out a glass statue of a.. a unicorn? Violet eyes widened, and his thin eyebrows raised skeptically. "..What the heck is this thing?"

"Not cool man. That was a gift for you and now you ruined it."

Canada blinked, looking down at the odd present and placed it in his pocket. "Erm... Thank you..?"

"You're welcome!" America cheered, patting Canada on the back with a smile, "Fine, I guess it wasn't you. Next is... Iceland!"

Said male got up from the couch with a small breath leaving his pink lips, and he wandered over towards America's desk, sitting down into the warm chair. America scanned his eyes over his small figure, rubbing his chin curiously and pointing towards one of the Icelandic's pockets. "What's in your pockets?" He demanded, reaching towards them, but Iceland slinked away. "W-Woah, what?"

"Show me!"

Iceland suddenly began to get nervous, letting the chair scoot back and his cheeks went peach, "N-No..." He mumbled, looking down, and that only sent suspicions flying into the American's mind. "AHA!" He yelled a little too loudly, resulting in the other nations to flinch, "So it's you!"

"No, that's not it!"

"Then show me!"

"I don't want to..."

"Then that means you have it!"

"No it doesn't! I just... Fine.." Hesitantly, Iceland reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out a doll of some sort... No, it was a horse. More specifically, a _pony. _His face was now a deep shade of crimson, and he tried to hide his whole head into his arm. "Dude... My Little Pony? Seriously?"

Iceland didn't respond, but simply whimpered in embarrassment, shoving the doll back into his pocket. Norway slapped his forehead with a groan, claiming "he knew his brother was insane". America had to try his best to choke back laughter, and through tears, he managed "A-Alright, it's not you... Next i-is Norway."

Iceland dashed back towards the couches, slumping into the pillows from utter humiliation. Norway shook his head in disappointment before getting up himself and going towards America - scowling. "I'm telling you, I have no idea where it is." He said, making sure his violin didn't fall over and he held the case upright with his foot, "I don't even know what it looks like."

"That's what they all say! But, what is this?" America pulled out something from his pocket, which resembled a golden hair-clip. Much like Norway's... "That's not mine."

"But-"

Norway cut him off by pointing to his bangs which were pulled back by his usual clip, shining faintly in the harsh lighting above.

"Dammit." America growled, throwing the clip onto the ground, and Norway took that as his cue to sit back down - getting out his violin and plucking the strings thoughtfully. Lastly, Latvia rose, clutching his puppy tightly and still trembling as usual.

"Mr. America, I have no idea where it is!" He hurriedly spoke, looking up towards America who was softly smiling, trying to seem friendly. "I won't be mad at you dude. Just tell me where it is."

"I'm telling you I don't have it!"

"Please don't lie to me... That's not cool!"

Latvia backed up into the American's desk, causing it to slightly scoot backwards with a disgusting screech, and Latvia could have sworn he had stepped on something hard. Looking underneath his feet, he noticed something yellow and very.. human shaped. Stepping off of it, the boy noticed it was a figurine...

"Oh my god! There it is!" America cheered, diving for the doll and brushing any dust off of it before placing it proudly back on his desk. He gave a hearty slap to Latvia's back as a thank you, and grinned like crazy down at him. "Dude, I totally owe you one! Thanks!"

"Y-yeah... No problem.." Latvia stuttered out, clutching his head that was pounding and going back towards the couch - America following close behind and laughing awkwardly. "Sorry guys... I guess none of you did do it."

"I told you!" Norway grumbled, heading out the door and slamming it behind him loudly. Iceland smiled faintly in America's direction, also standing up to leave, "No problem. I'm glad you found it. See you later!"

Latvia was the next to leave, bidding farewell quietly and closing the door gently, unlike Norway.

"You know America, I love you, but you're an idiot sometimes." Canada giggled, offering a grin, and America laughed aloud as a reply. "Yeah, you're right! Thanks though for dealing with me."

Canada nodded, giving his brother a brief nod, and he too left, walking happily out into the sunny day.

America sighed contentedly, jumping back into his seat and spinning around once or twice before staring at the doll in front of him. "Good to have you back!" He said, giggling, and he then turned to look out of the glass windows which provided a gorgeous view of Washington D.C. reflecting back in his sky-blue eyes.

* * *

**Congratulations~ Based on your number, the category chosen was Mystery! Care to play again~?**

**Oh America, sometimes you're just so silly X3 **

**The next one should be up tomorrow! Thanks for reading/favoriting/reviewing!**

**-Feli**


	10. Dreams and Disasters

**Esta Bondevik's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: Spain, Romano, Belgium, Netherlands, and Monaco**

**Prop(s) chosen: A stick, a pack of gum, and playing cards**

**Location: The Mountains**

* * *

_We were alone on the road driving faster_

_So far from home we were chasing disaster_

"Would you look at that?"

"Pretty neat!"

"Tsk. I've seen better..."

_Hard on the gas 'till the car caught on fire  
_

_We had to laugh as the smoked billowed higher_

"Although I'm not happy our car broke down... This is still nice."

"I think so too."

"What do you think? Should we climb it~?"

"Bastard! No way am I climbing that!"

_I wanna feel alive forever after  
_

_And you say, you say you wanna feel alive forever after_

"Aw, come on Roma~"

"No."

"I think it will be fun Romano!"

"Shut it Monaco. You too Belgium."

"I didn't even say anything.."

"Don't be rude to my sister."

_Follow the light through the dreams and disasters  
_

_Follow the light to the edge and the after_

The five nations took a minute to appreciate the scenery set before them - a large, snowy mountain reaching the skies and kissing the clouds. It was truly lovely, despite them being lost in the middle of nowhere, and almost instantly Spain began to venture towards it without haste. The other four, consisting of Romano, Netherlands, Belgium, and Monaco, trailed behind a little hesitantly - but still rather excited about the new opportunity for adventure. Romano was the farthest behind, grumbling to himself about "how much he hated the stupid tomato bastard".

_We won't turn around, we will not slow down  
_

_Follow the light through the dreams and disasters_

"Give me your hand Roma." Spain called out, already scaling the mountain with his small bag strapped to his back. The other four carefully walked up the winding trail, stepping over stray rocks or cracks, and Romano refused. "No way in hell."

"Would you rather be down here alone..?" Spain challenged with amusement in his voice, and suddenly the Italian scoffed, shaking his head and grasping the other's hand. "Thought so~" Working their way up the mountain, which was slowly getting colder, Spain fished through his small bag and pulled out a pack of chewing gum, offering it to anyone as their ears began to pop in the high atmosphere. They all took a piece gratefully, talking to one another, and admiring the beautiful view from high atop the mountain.

_Think of the sun, and the sound of it rising  
_

_Still on the run with our eyes on the horizon_

It was about mid-afternoon by the time they reached the top, and the sun was starting to sink behind the hills - causing rays of pinks and oranges to scatter across the earth. The colors glistened in each of the countries' eyes; even Romano was truly amazed and awe-struck.

"How beautiful.." Belgium whispered, smiling to herself with rosy cheeks. Monaco agreed, pushing up her glasses and fixing her hair slightly blowing in the chilly breeze. The Netherlands made a small grunt of approval, looking down below to the ground that seemed miniscule. "Isn't it pretty Roma~?" Spain asked hushed, placing his hand on the other's frail shoulder, "I-It's _fine _idiot." He muttered, looking down and hiding his growing red cheeks that were magnified in the evening glow.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Spain suddenly exclaimed, putting his bag down and looking through it crazily. The other's gathered around, wondering what he was possibly looking for. "I forgot about this old deck of cards.. Wanna play a few rounds?"

"Sure, why not? We have nothing else to do." Netherlands said emotionlessly, sitting down next to Spain, and the others soon followed. The cards were dealt, joyful voices were chiming and echoing in the night, and never had a disaster seemed so perfect.

_I just wanna feel alive_

"Haha! I win you guys!"

"Aw, no far Monaco, you're so good at this!"

"I'm totally winning next game!"

"You're on Spain~!"

Darkness overtook the mountaintop and soon the stars were beginning to appear; their late night light faintly shining over the five who were starting to yawn and grow tired from a hard day, and Romano was almost completely unconscious upon the stone ground provided. "Alright, time to head back?"

"How are we gonna get back though?"

"We'll figure it out, right?"

_I just wanna feel alive_

Romano was stirred to being barely awake, and all of the nations dusted themselves off, taking one last glance of the gorgeous midnight view, and making sure it stuck within their brains for eternity. "Hey, wait a sec." Belgium stated while they were beginning to walk back down the long trail. The girl went towards a small twig in the ground, bending it slightly to make sure it was stable, and began to draw something in the dirt in the road. All of them came closer to her drawing, and inside a small dirt circle was her name. "Each of us write our name, to show that we were here!" She claimed happily, handing the stick to each one of them, and they all obliged to the idea with small grins.

_We won't turn around, we will not slow down_

_Follow the light through the dreams and disasters~_

* * *

**Congratulations~ Based on your number, the category was a Song Story! I hope you liked it; the song incorporated well with the theme in my humble opinion.**

**Song: _Dreams and Disasters_ by Owl City (I do not own any rights to the song) **

**Thank you for reading/favoriting/following, etc. It means a lot :D Next one should be up tomorrow~**

**-Feli **


	11. A Day in the Rain

**MangaAwesomeness' turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Character chosen: England**

**Prop(s) chosen: A throw blanket **

**Location: Outdoor gazebo **

* * *

The evening was approaching minute by minute and grey clouds covered the skies in flurries. A light drizzle of freezing raindrops made soft pitter patters on the rooftops and pavement, and remained steady in the hours passing. Puddles formed, the cold grew bitter, and no one wanted to be in the solemn weather this darkening night... Well, except for one man who slowly exited his house by his back door; closing it gently as if it would disturb the neighbors. In his hands was a soft blanket curled tightly in his palms, and his steps were gentle and thought through; making an effort to avoid large puddles that could ruin his dark brown slippers that fit perfectly on his smaller feet.

He strolled effortlessly towards a large wooden gazebo out in his lush back yard, hearing its old wood creak beneath his steps, and he lightly sat down on the swinging bench that squeaked with every swing. Tightly wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, the Brit looked towards the falling rain, smiling unconsciously as he thought back on his life - both the goods and the bad. He remembered one rainy day which he had played in the rain for hours; jumping in puddles and laughing happily like a small child does.. But, his smile faded, remembering another certain day involving a storm, much more horrific than the one he sat in currently.

"_You used to be great.._"

Oh, how the words stung as they repeated in his fragile mind. The images of bright, terrifying eyes staring into his own which such _hatred, _such _envy,_ such... Such _power._ I was almost too much to bare, those memories. And as he stared into the puddles near his feet, the nation of England could feel his chest begin to ache at the vivid pictures forming in his head. What had happened to cause such a horrible past, he wondered, and why was he so forgiving to the one who had hurt him so?

_Because I care._

With a nod, he decided his statement was true, so why dwell on the thing that broke him when he was perfectly mended back together? Snuggling further into his warm and soft blanket, his mind began to wonder towards different situations and events in his lifetime - recalling times that were considered his "glory days" and chuckling at his naiveté way back when. But, as with most people, with age came wisdom. And he was happy to be able to live the life he did, and the life he was currently experiencing. How long would it last, he wondered?

His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of his back door shutting once more, and in the distance he could instantly recognize a figure who was much taller than himself - holding two mugs filled with something steaming. The rain hit the other's head as he rushed towards the roofed building, ducking inside with his distinguishable smile magnifying his bright blue eyes. "Hey England!" He cheered through the sound of the never-ending storm, "I thought you could use some company." And in his hands now lay a mug of what appeared to be hot chocolate, and, taking a sip, his assumption was correct. "Watcha doing out here dude? All by yourself and stuff..."

Smiling, England looked up towards his close companion, shrugging his shoulders and drinking the drink he was given. "I'm not sure, really." He finally replied in a hushed tone, fondly looking out to the dull landscape in front of him, "I just wanted time to think is all."

"Oh, do you want me to leave then?"

"No, no it's quite alright I promise."

"Okay then..."

Silence took over them as they both stared at the wet mounds of mud and grass, staring into the pools in the ground, and also listening as the cars raced by on the drenched streets. It was relaxing, in a way. As if there wasn't a care in the world, and everything was just mellow as the atmosphere currently. "Can I ask what you were thinking about?" The American spoke up, looking towards England with his soft gaze. "Well.. memories. Memories of my past."

"Like..?"

"When I was young, when I met other nations, when we-.." He cleared his throat, avoiding that piercing gaze for a moment and focusing solely on the rotting and chipped wood planks beneath him.

"Oh.." America finally squeaked, seeming to understand what the Briton meant, and trying to change the subject to something a bit more cheery. "Well, that was the past right man? We're cool now?"

"Of course!"

"Good. I'm glad!"

"Me too..."

Both heaving a uniform sigh, and chuckling slightly while looking at one another, America opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it - as if he thought better of it. "What is it?" England asked gently, nudging the usually obnoxious nation in the ribs to pry it out of him, "I-it's nothing."

"Oh, come on now, spill."

"No.. I don't wanna."

"You're acting like a child...again."

America slightly snickered at the comment, nodding as his mess of hair moved with him. "Yup~"

"Just tell me!"

"It's stupid.."

"Who cares?"

"I do dude!"

"You don't trust me?"

"That's not it.."

"Then jus-"

"I'm sorry."

England stopped for a moment, taken aback by the sudden statement and he blinked his forest green eyes multiple times before properly processing what the American had said. "P-Pardon..?"

"I said I'm sorry, England. For everything. I was an ass, I know, so I wanted to say sorry."

"It's.." The Brit smiled to himself, issuing a small hum of amusement, "I already said it's fine. There's no need to get all sappy about it."

"Aw, come on, I was just being nice!" America persisted, relieved that the tension was lifted and that he was free to be himself again.

"I know, and I appreciate it." England set down his now empty mug on the wooden railing, taking a second to adjust his blanket so that he was comfortable and looked up towards America with a warm grin along his pink lips. "Come on, it's getting kind of cold. We can watch a movie if you'd like." The blonde brightened dramatically; blue eyes glistening behind his glasses, "Hell yeah! Which one?"

"You decide."

"Alright!"

And America leapt from the swinging bench, leaving England shaking his head with his smile still plastered on his lips, and following close behind in the calming rain still pouring down at a steady pace.

* * *

**Congratulations~ Based on your number, the category chosen was Hurt/Comfort. Care to play again~? **

**I hope you enjoyed :3**

**Until next chapter!**

**-Feli**


	12. Speed of Love

**RamenBaka's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: Prussia, Hungary**

**Prop(s): A b****ow-tie **

**Location: On a boat in the middle of the ocean**

* * *

The sun was beginning to sink behind the puffy, white clouds by the time two figures started rushing down a grassy hill; one with particularly white hair grasping onto the wrist of a beautiful girl behind him, and she was holding her dress the whole way down, making sure it wouldn't fly up as they ran down the steep slope. "Come on, this way!" The male called out ahead of him, eyes set on a small rowing boat that was floating gently on the salty waves of the ocean.

"Where are we going?"

"On an awesome adventure~"

"Yeah, right.." The Hungarian said skeptically, rolling her emerald green eyes with a smile all the same. The Prussian let go of her wrist for a moment to adjust his bow-tie on his neck, resulting in a small giggle from the girl, and he smiled towards her with his cheeks slightly peach in color. He stepped gingerly into the swaying boat, making sure to catch his balance, and then reached out to help her in next - grabbing her waist to steady her, and making sure she didn't get a single drop of water on her quilted dress.

"So, where are we going Gilbert?"

"I said on an adventure!"

"That doesn't answer my question.." The albino simply winked, letting her sit down and adjust before he took hold of the oars, beginning to row at a quick pace and he was already beginning to feel quite tired. "Want me to help?" Elizaveta asked with a chuckle, ignoring his pleas of protest and grabbing the second pair, making the ride go along much faster than before. The two rode in silence for several minutes, occasionally looking up from the large waves to stare at each other, and then they would look away with red faces and loving smiles...

"Hey, you can stop now." Gilbert spoke up with his famous laughter, reaching under his seat to take out a basket covered with a blanket, and Elizaveta scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. He unwrapped the package and handed her the soft blanket, revealing some snacks that they could share, and both of their smiles grew dramatically.

"All of this.. for me?"

"Duh! You're awesome~ Well, not as awesome as me, but pretty damn close.."

"Gee, thanks." She sarcastically stated, nudging him in the leg and giggling herself, reaching for the food and began to snack on it slowly.

"Don't be shy," Gilbert exclaimed, stuffing food into his mouth, "Go for it!" And so the two of them ate heartily - talking and laughing, and making fun of each other in the loving way that they did. After downing all of the snacks he had brought, Gilbert put away the basket and heaved a contented sigh, looking out towards the sunset reflected onto the sloshing waves at their sides.

"Wanna know something?" He asked, avoiding her mesmerizing gaze and focusing on the water, touching it with his pale hand and splashing some at her playfully. "I lied earlier."

The Hungarian froze, eyebrows raising, and she challenged him to go on. "What do you mean Gil?"

"Well, you're actually much awesomer than me..." Elizaveta scoffed, crossing her arms and shaking her head, "But it's true!" Gilbert pleaded, laughing loudly and leaning forward to take her hand. "I mean it!"

"T-Thanks Gilbert.." She whispered through laughter, trying not to make fun of the cliche moment, and squeezed his hand back gently. "But, let's be real here. You are pretty awesome."

"Duh I am~"

She gently smacked his face, rolling her eyes and taking the oars in hand again, "Come on, let's get back. It's getting cold." Gilbert smiled and nodded, throwing the blanket he had brought over her shoulders with a heart-melting smile. "Alright, let's go!" He cheered, and they both rowed into the darkness, giggling aloud and making jokes and enjoying themselves all the same.

* * *

**Congratulations~ Based on your number, the category chosen was Romance! Care to play again~?**

**Until next chapter.**

**-Feli**


	13. Don't Let Me Fall Behind

**Amy Kitty Katz's turn to play again in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: China, Japan, Denmark, Iceland**

**Prop(s) chosen: Nunchucks, Wok, Sword, Dagger **

**Location: An Old Church**

* * *

The night was dreary and cold, and rightly so, as three figures maneuvered their way through rather sorrowfully towards an old building in the distance - its wood chipping and cracking.

"You'll be alright, just hang on." A voice murmured,

"The bastards... I can't believe it.."

Two of the three were whispering quietly in the still evening, holding the third person who lay limp in their arms, and trying to comfort him as they dragged him along the dirt road.

"W..Why are you even trying you idiots..?" The injured muttered hoarsely, trying to get his feet to move, but finding it virtually impossible to do so. "Just leave me, and go on. I-It's really n-no use.."

"Don't talk like that Nor!" One of them shrieked into the darkness, shattering the eery quiet that left them with a feeling of uneasiness. The hurt nation scoffed, laughing weakly all while coughing up dark crimson that splattered onto the ground in small droplets. "D-Don't you see me Ice? I'm hopeless.. They d-defeated me.." The blonde spat out blood, wiping his mouth on the collar of his shirt, and moved carefully along with the two who tried their best to hold him upright. "I'm p-practically dead anyway."

"Stop it." Iceland hissed towards his sibling, feeling fresh tears begin to sting in his already swollen eyes, "You're not going to die."

"Ice is right. We won't let it happen." The third stated, nodding his crazy head of hair, and slowly moving along towards the building which was drawing nearer. Around its perimeter laid dozens of cold, grey gravestones, sitting peacefully in the mounds of dirt; undisturbed.

"Might a-as well put me under one of those.." Norway muttered inaudibly, staring at the engravings in the stones' surfaces, and just imagining his own name scrawled onto one. Denmark and Norway pulled the nation into the already broken down door way, and looked towards the scene set before them. Inside were several wooden pews, all scattered in different directions, and some were broken in half laying in pieces on the rotting floor boards. The lectern near the back of the church was fallen over, and a rusted cross hung on the wall tilted and about to fall off. Old, stained glass was cracked, letting moonlight shine through - dust was in every corner and spiderwebs took over the place. Gently, they laid Norway down on the most put-together pew in the church, looking at his mangled body that seemed difficult to fix. A small line of blood went from the edge of his chapped lips to his neck, and audibly dropped onto the floor with the softest of sounds.

As the two were about to lean in and help their injured friend, a voice not far away was heard, and panic increased in the nations' bodies. "Look, his blood! This way!" A distinguishable voice called out, and rapid footsteps were drawing nearer to their hiding place. "Ice, protect Norway. I'll handle this." Denmark stated proudly, reaching towards his hip and drawing out a silver sword from its sheathe, walking towards the entrance and waiting for his enemies. Out of the darkness came two dark-haired nations, weapons stretched outward, and Denmark crouched in preparation for war. On the left was the nation of China, his famous wok that was dangerously powerful flying behind him. And on the right was Japan, nunchucks in hand, and reaching towards Denmark who shielded himself with the blade of his sword. Iceland kept his trembling palm on the dagger in his sleeve, resting his other hand on his brother's heart to make sure he still had a pulse...

"This ends here, Norway." China screamed into the old church, letting his voice echo for seconds until he made any further announcement. Denmark shook his head, advancing towards the nations, and pointing his sword at China's throat. "Don't you touch him. He's been through enough. What more do you want with him?"

"To put him out of his misery.." Japan quietly spoke up, slightly stepping in front of China to prove his bravery, "Just look at him Denmark." Without moving his weapon, the Dane turned around, seeing said blonde wheeze in agony as his life was slowly draining from him. Iceland towered over him, tears in his eyes that were slowly dripping down his paled face. Out of nowhere, the sound of a _clang _screeched in the night, and Denmark's sword went flying through the air, landing on the other side of the church and sliding quickly before slamming into the wall. He gasped loudly and turned back towards the nation who now was up close to his face - scowling menacingly. "I can't believe you're that dense." China muttered, a small chuckle leaving his lips, "Now, let Norway come here or we will slaughter all three of you."

Japan yanked China back with his small hand, making sure that he wouldn't murder Denmark right then and there. Denmark gulped back the lump in his throat, breathing shakily, and opened his mouth to protest... But, the sound of coughing interrupted his thoughts. Norway slowly rose from his spot, sending Iceland to try and force him back down, but the Norwegian wouldn't let him. No, instead he walked towards the two nations wanting to kill him step by step... And finally, they were facing one another. "Just do it." Norway pleaded, lifting his arms to show his act of surrender, "What's the p-point..?"

"N-No! Norway, please don't!" Iceland cried out, running towards his sibling with his dagger in hand, trying to take a stab at China and Japan, but Denmark held him back. "Don't do it!"

"Shut it Ice." Norway calmly demanded, falling to his knees which felt like jelly beneath his body weight. "Go ahead. You already destroyed my people - what I live for. So, why not? G-Go ahead you heartless bastards.."

China swallowed, raising his weapon above his head, and was about to smash it upon Norway's vulnerable head until a loud thud was heard from at the back of the church. Every nation jumped at the sudden noise, and looked back to see the cross had fallen - creating a deep hole in the wood into the church's molded basement. All of took sharp intakes of musty air; trembling and panicked at the situation set before him.

"L..Look at us." Iceland whispered through choked sobs, pushing Denmark out of the way softly and standing in front of his older brother who lay broken on the ground. "What are we doing..?"

All of them stayed silent, until Japan stepped forward, dropping his nunchucks next to his feet. "He is right." He mumbled, looking towards his ally and resting his hand on his shoulder. "We need to stop this. We gain nothing."

China blinked, taking several minutes to think about what had been spoken before lowering his weapon, letting it rest at his hip. He didn't say anything, but his simple nod was response enough.

"Just go." Denmark suggested, sheathing his sword and wiping his hands onto his shirt, "We shouldn't fight in this place. It's too disrespectful."

"I agree."

So, Japan approached Norway who was shaking furiously on the ground, trying to keep as much life as possible in him, and he crouched down so that they were eye to eye. "I know it won't mean much right now, Norway, but.. I apologize. This war is no longer necessary, nor had it ever been."

"We will leave now." China added, dragging Japan by the arm, and the two were out the door, walking off into the distance and weren't seen again. The three left heaved heavy breaths of relief; Iceland tearful and hugging his brother who was collapsed into his arms. Denmark hugged Iceland around the waist, trying to comfort him, and nuzzled his own teary face into his neck. "We did it." He whispered, ruffling Norway's dirty hair, "We survived."

* * *

**Based on your number, the category chosen was Angst. Care to play again~? **

**Thank you for requesting this sequel, because it was extremely fun to write! I hope I did alright~**

**Until next chapter.**

**-Feli**


	14. A Fight to the Death?

**Lily The Kitsune's turn to play again in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: America, Hungary, Holy Roman Empire, Denmark, Australia, Seychelles**

**Prop(s) chosen: Diamond sword, magic wand, vespa, trombone, bowling pin, My Little Pony doll**

**Location: Rainforest **

* * *

The arena was set, the competitors took their stance, and the final sound of the clock ticking down was causing panic throughout the six nations present. All of them stood on separate pedestals, knowing that if they stepped slightly out of line, it was the end.

_3_

They leaned forward, breathing heavily, and eyes were set on the arched building before them.

_2_

Some of them cracked their knuckles, their necks, or whatever they could so that they could feel just a bit more relaxed.

_1_

The final moment of silence before everything erupted into chaos.

_0_

And each one of them ran. Ran for the building in front of them, the others running beside them in blurred figures. Each of them dove for the items in the middle of the arched structure in the middle of the arena, scratching and clawing at each other for whatever they could find. Without even taking a second glance, they grabbed whatever necessary and left - One particular male running quickly through the lush grass. In his hands was a large instrument - a trombone to be exact - and he hesitantly glanced down at it; cursing to himself for his own stupidity. "A fucking trumpet thing?!" The American screeched, then hushing himself to make sure he didn't attract the attention of others, "How the hell am I supposed to use this?"

Some of the other nations felt the same way America did, but some were more than happy to have received the object they did. Seychelles, for example, was smiling ecstatically to herself as she held a diamond sword high into the warm air, waving it around triumphantly as if she had already won. Denmark walked along with a grin on his face as well, mindlessly swinging a new magic wand he had taken.

However, the three nations left were grumbling to themselves in disbelief.

"A..A vespa?" Australia questioned, lugging the large vehicle along with a scowl. The Holy Roman Empire sluggishly walked into a forest area, hitting nearby trees with his object - a bowling pin.

And, lastly, miss Hungary herself was in a rage, stomping through sand and chucking her object far away, only to run into again a few seconds later. "A doll of a _pony?!" _She screamed in annoyance, looking upwards towards the sky which she had already known was fake. "Is this funny to you?!"

The first night was a mess: None of the nations were quite sure of what to do when it came to setting up a place to sleep, or make food ("Dude, why aren't there any burgers anywhere?! Come on!"), and certainly none of them wanted to fight to death as they were instructed. Each one of them had a restless night on their makeshift beds - some on the shores, the forests, a desert area... And, just as they had feared, morning came by much too quickly. Upon waking with a yawn, America reached for his trombone, curiously putting his lips to it and wanting to blow it as loud as possible. Well, why not? What's the harm? He thought, so, he hesitantly blew into it - a horrible, obnoxious noise shuddering through the wet rainforest he was in. "G-God! That's awful!" He hissed to himself, his ears ringing, and he could have sworn he heard someone nearby. Jumping to his feet, 'the hero' armed his instrument, ready to swing it at any intruder who came near him.

Out of the thick trees which were damp came a familiar pair of green eyes, and a childish smile anyone would know. That, along with the adhesive bandage sprawled across his nose, made it quite obvious to America who his 'intruder' was; Australia. "Was that you mate?" The Aussie asked in his thick accent, staring at America with a grin in one minute, and then he was completely distracted by a ladybug crawling on a leaf in the next. "Dude, what are you looking at?"

"It's just a cool lookin' bug."

"Can I see..?"

And thus the two completely missed the point of the competition in the first place, instead making friends with one another and talking about who knows what. "Hey! Hey, it's me!" Another voice called out loudly in the still rainforest, sending winged bugs to scatter noiselessly all throughout the trees.

America strained his eyes through his foggy glasses to see who the voice belonged to, and another mess of hair joined them - Denmark.

"Hey! Sup dude!" America called out, motioning him over and Denmark followed; only to stop and stare at something blocking his path. "Oh," Australia chuckled, pushing the obstacle out of the way, "It's just a vespa."

Denmark didn't question it. Instead, he whipped out his magic wand from his pocket, showing the other two who leaned in - fascinated. "What is it mate?"

"Bro, that's fucking awesome!"

"Just watch this!" With a simple flick of his wrist, Denmark sent colors beaming out the wand, and one of them hit a tree; igniting it into bright orange flames. The three stood there gaping at the creation for a moment before they realized that the flames were eating away at the land around them, and soon enough it would devour them as well. "Shit dude, not good!"

"Run!"

Smoke began to fill the clearing as the three ran side-by-side, trying to breathe fresh oxygen through the muggy smoke filling their lungs. The three nations collapsed breathlessly onto a shore with water lapping at the sand, and the sound of fire crackled behind them, but suddenly died out.

"What the hell...?" A feminine voice asked, and the person towered over them with her hands on her hips.

"Hungary?"

"What did you do?!" She demanded, chucking something at Denmark's back which bounced off and fell into the sand. That object was, of course, the doll she had picked up at the beginning. Denmark rubbed the place that was slightly starting to bruise, and he apologized half-heartedly, looking around the beach that they landed on. Behind them were the remains of the rainforest that was slowly starting to regenerate..

"Oh my gosh! I found you guys!" Brown hair tied with red ribbon came skipping down the shoreline, and another girl appeared beside Hungary who was still questioning the three male nations, but Seychelles was just happy to be with other people rather than alone. "Who's missing?" She asked with a small smile, drawing circles in the sand and wiping them away with her palm. Hungary raised her eyebrows and looked around, seeing the other female nation now digging into the sand with a large diamond sword that glistened in the sunset.

"I..I'm here." The final voice chimed, coming from the rainforest, and he was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Dude, what happened to you?" America asked, sitting upright and watching Holy Rome near them.

"Th-The rainforest caught on fire somehow, and I just b-barely made it.." He breathed out, falling onto the beach and rolling onto his side. All of them were now in one gathering place, trying to calm down and figure out what was actually going on.

"Aren't we supposed to be killing each other?" Denmark asked, resulting in glares, and he backed away with a small, oblivious laugh.

"Way to state the obvious. But, I'm not killing anyone." Hungary stated proudly, nose in the air. The rest agreed. They had been forced to this anyway, so why would they comply? With nods and sounds of agreement, the whole group stayed put on the beach, looking around as if to search for an exit to the impossibly large vicinity. "Just how exactly do we get out?" Australia asked loudly, rolling onto his back to soak in the artificial sunlight.

"No idea.."

"I've got nothing."

"Nope."

Hungary sighed, laying her arms across her chest, "Just great. Now we're stuck here... But.."

"..But?"

"But what if we rebel?"

America leaned forward, letting the words sink in before plastering on a legitimate smile. "Rebel? That sounds cool."

"What are we going to do?" Holy Rome spoke up, but before Hungary could answer, Denmark was swinging his wand crazily in the air - sending spells in every direction, and all of the nations began to shriek and duck to avoid the projectiles.

"Dude! Stop!"

"You're going to kill us mate!"

"No, guys, I know what I'm doing!" Denmark shouted through his spells, now standing up and aiming the tip of his wand towards the top of the dome they were encased in - sending multiple spells up towards the ceiling, and it was beginning to visibly crack.

"You're..." Seychelles began, blinking her eyes quickly, "A genius!" Raising her sword towards the sky, she scowled in protest towards those looking down upon them, and all of the others joined in standing and shouting at the sky with harsh tongues. America even began blasting his trombone until his face turned bright red, and some of them spouted curse words in their various languages. Finally, the sky went completely black, all for a few spells still glowing in the dark, and a loud voice boomed overhead.

"Alright, alright, damn! I was just trying to have some fun!" The voice chimed, and they all heard a sigh leave the person's lips. America narrowed his eyes, still looking upward.

"England?! Are you serious dude?!"

The Briton chuckled quietly, obviously trying to hide his amusement. "I didn't actually want any of you to kill each other.. I just thought it would be entertaining."

"You're sick man."

"I'm killing you."

"Why on earth would you do this?"

"What was the point?"

"**Alright!**" England hissed, sending shivers to rack at the nations' spines as his voice echoed throughout the arena. "I'll let you all out now. Sorry, sorry.."

"I'm so murdering you England. Not cool dude."

And with their objects either dragging behind them, or slung behind their backs, all of the nations proceeded towards the exit; feeling victorious amidst the chaos and confusion that had just occurred.

* * *

**Congratulations~ Based on your number, the category chosen was Parody! Care to play again~?**

**With all of the props chosen, I knew I had to do a Hunger Games parody, and quite frankly I thoroughly enjoyed this! Hope you did as well!**

**Until next time~**

**-Feli**


	15. Shattered Glass

**Cheary's turn to play again in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: Germany and Prussia**

**Prop(s) chosen: Nintendo Wii-U**

**Location: House**

* * *

"Nein, nein, _nein! _How is the awesome me losing?!"

"Because you're stubborn and too impatient."

"I don't have time for patience.."

"My point exactly."

Prussia set down the remote to their video game, reaching towards the table and taking a swig of beer, "Alright, you're on, lets go." He challenged, smiling cheerfully and wiping away the foam from his drink, "I'm gonna win!"

"I don't really want to play anymore Gil, it's getting late.."

"Aww, are you being a pussy..?"

"...Excuse me?!"

"Did I stutter West~?"

Germany clenched his fists, taking the remote in hand and holding it tightly until his knuckles turned a white color. "Fine." He finally spat out, and the albino gave a triumphant cheer, slamming his beer onto the table and getting in his ready position. Currently, they were playing a sports game - Germany winning by a long shot due to Prussia's constant bragging, followed by bitter frustration.

"Fuck this!" He hissed, not realizing that his hand was slick with sweat and the remote flew out of his hands... Straight into the television screen. A deafening crack echoed through the living room, and glass flew in all directions, scattering on the floor. The two brothers stood in shock, mouths agape, and Germany was the first to snap. "Are you KIDDING ME?!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs, towering over his older sibling with his face a tomato red. "I bought that with my own money, and your stupid attitude had to ruin it all! _DUMMKOPF!_"

Prussia flinched at the harsh words his brother issued, and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck; his foot messing with glass nearby. "S-Sorry West.." He murmured, heaving a sigh and looking back into Germany's eyes, now smiling widely. "It just couldn't handle my awesomeness~"

"..."

"..West, what's wrong..?"

"You have three seconds."

"Three seconds..? What do you-"

"Until I kill you."

"What?"

"You better run, Gilbert."

"S-Shit!" Prussia shouted, dashing for the staircase and tripping on the hard-wood flooring, but continuing towards his room with his famous laughter fading away. Germany didn't chase him, however. Instead, he slumped down onto the couch, rubbing his throbbing temples and leaning his head into his hands. "Dammit bruder, why do you have to be such an idiot?"

"I heard that!" Prussia called out, shutting his door loudly after receiving a vicious glare from the blonde German.

"What am I going to do with you?" Germany asked himself, knowing that he would have to clean up the mess eventually. Well, that, and his OCD was starting to kick in as he stared at the tragedy before him. Hesitantly getting up, he grabbed the dust pan and broomstick out of their hallway closet, being careful to avoid any glass shards that could potentially stab him, and began to clean up the wreck. It was tedious to find each and every piece, especially because of them reflecting the room, but finally he managed to get rid of most of the glass. Next, he went up to the television and as carefully as possible pulled out the lodged video game remote which was stuck inside. He tossed it on the couch, and moved on to the next task.

Just then, as he was about to pick up the tv to throw it out, he heard quiet footsteps coming back downstairs - but he didn't look. He knew his anger would peak as soon as he saw those proud crimson eyes of his brother. "Hey, West?" Prussia called out, surprisingly shy, and came towards Germany.

"What do you want _now?" _

"I wanted to say.. sorry. For ruining it. I'll pay you back."

Germany stopped cleaning and dared to look towards his sibling, seeing genuine honesty beaming on his pale face. "You mean it?"

"Of course. The awesome Prussia never lies! Kesese~.."

Germany held back a chuckle, returning to sweeping up the glass hiding in the cracks of the wooden floor, "Thanks Gil. I just hope you'll stay with your word."

"I always do, don't I?"

Germany gave in; snickering softly with a grin on his lips. "Ja," He muttered, "You always do."

* * *

**Congratulations~ Based on your number, the categories chosen were Humor and Hurt/Comfort. Care to play again~?**

**This was a fun one. I love Prussia~ Kesesese...**

**-Feli**


	16. A Budding Friendship?

**CeCeLa's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: America and Romano**

**Prop(s) chosen: A feather quill; an Egyptian artifact**

**Location: New Orleans Plantation**

* * *

The subtle sound of scratching on paper could be heard as a certain nation was seen at his large desk - a scowl written on his face as he continuously dipped an old feather quill into fresh ink, making sure each and every individual letter he wrote was absolutely perfect. The man, an Italian, was grumbling to himself as he wrote, making sure his letter was perfect as he was about to send it to its recipient.

_American bastard,_

_Usually I wouldn't even bother talking to you, let alone asking for your help, but... I have no choice. Recently a few of our top archeological researchers have come across a rare artifact, and the idiots are having trouble figuring out exactly where it may have come from. As much as I don't want to.. I need your help. Your country is expert in a lot of sciences, so I know that you could probably help me out. Just.. Don't tell anyone I asked **you **for help, or I'll never hear the end of it. _

_...Grazie, I guess._

_-Romano _

With a sigh, the Italian hesitantly slipped the package into the designated mailbox, walking away with his hands in his pockets, and wishing he didn't have to resort asking America. But, his younger sibling was no help, and everyone else tries to avoid him... Well, except for Spain, but he was a different story completely. Heading back to his home, he was left with bitter feelings, but that wasn't any surprise. He was Romano, after all.

* * *

A figure walked up to a large estate, located in the famous beautiful plantations of New Orleans; knocking quietly on the large door and slowly entering when he heard someone call for him to enter. "Package for you, Mister America." The blonde at his desk swirled around in his large chair, looking at his assistant with his usual, heart-warming grin. "Thanks dude, bring it to me." The large brown box was placed gingerly on his wooden desk - the large words of **FRAGILE **stamped atop the paper cover. America gently picked it up, and of course, rattled it slightly, being careful not to do it too roughly.

"From... Italy?" He question aloud as he read where it was sent, immediately ripping it open to reveal the contents. Inside was something wrapped in plenty of protective velvet cloth, and his interest peaked; blue eyes widening in excitement. After reading the letter (laughing softly), he unwrapped the artifact, looking at it from all sides with interest. "This is so cool!" He squealed like he would have when he was a child, feeling adventurous and wanting to find out exactly what this odd fossil was. He took his phone, ringing up the best people for the job, and starting going on and on crazily about his new discovery. Soon enough, it was being examined, and America was left jumping up in down and waiting for the results to come back.

* * *

Romano was rudely awakened by an abrupt phone call at four in the morning his time, and with several curses leaving his lips, he slapped the phone to his ear and hissed "Ciao idiot calling me this early. The hell do you want?"

"Oh, Romano! Early..? It's almost ten man. You sleep a lot."

Romano had to control himself from spewing horrible words at the obnoxious American (his face was going a bright red), but as the other kept speaking, he managed to calm down. "About the fossil you sent. It turns out it's an Egyptian artifact from around 2500 BC. It's got a few designs that would have been related to the era, and it seems it was kept mummified really well. It's also really cool! I'll make sure to send it back to you soon, 'K?" Romano was silent. He was.. actually quite impressed with the blonde speaking to him.

"Yeah, yeah I know," America spoke up after brief quiet, chuckling into the receiver, "I'm a nerd. I just love science and shit like that!"

Romano stifled a snicker, muttering "grazie" before attempting to hang up. "It's too early here, so just send a letter or some shit. Alright?"

"Sounds good dude. Thanks for trusting me! Made me smile actually, hahaha!"

Hanging up, Romano sighed, slightly satisfied with himself as he curled back into the pillow he slept upon. Huffing contentedly, he awaited the package to arrive back to him, actually wanting to see all of the scientific research America's people had done for him.

Maybe asking America to do something for him wasn't a bad idea, after all.

* * *

**Congratulations~ Based on your number, the category chosen was Friendship! Care to play again~?**

**I dunno, maybe it's just me, but I could see them as friends. It would be funny to see America annoy the living crap out of Roma.**

**See you space cowboy... (Lol sorry)**

**-Feli**


	17. Melancholy Melody

**Keymace101's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: Italy, Spain, England, Russia**

**Prop(s) chosen: Music box**

**Location: Library **

**(Warning: A bit violent. )**

* * *

The morning was full of routines and rituals as four men rose out of their individual beds in their homes and proceeded to wake for the day. One rushing to get his breakfast, one making tea, one making coffee, and one tidying up before he even stepped foot down the stairs. After each one had been satisfied with their early morning, they each went to get their mail - winding down their driveway, or in one case lack there of, and surfed through the letters and spam they had received. Arthur Kirkland, the Briton, threw nearly every one on the table with a scowl, not wanting more junk to come into his mail box any longer. He was tired of it. He was about to rip them up until a particular letter caught his eye. Or, rather, it was a poorly written note of sorts. "What's this...?" He questioned aloud, trying to find a name of its sender, but found no such luck. No, instead his name was just scrawled on top, and the rest was... "What..?"

Next was an Italian man by the name of Feliciano, and he skipped happily into his living room, jumping onto the couch and looking at each and every piece of mail separately. It was very rare that he had an actual letter that wasn't just magazines or random people trying to sell him something, but today was different. When he found a note with his name on top, he nearly jumped out of his seat for joy, reading it over multiple times, and his confusion grew. He, like Arthur, tried to find who the writer was but, not even a clue was left behind. The words on the paper were puzzling to poor Feliciano - so much that he read it aloud several times to try and understand the exact meaning.

A Russian then hummed delightedly as he surfed through mail - he received no junk due to his intimidating nature - and multiple letters issued to him caught his eye. Especially one which was almost crumpled and looked as if it was thrown away recently, but he read it over all the same, taking in the words and racking his brain for any information the note spoke of. A few memories went through his head, but nothing too major, and he shrugged his large shoulders - taking one last glance at it before setting aside.

Lastly, a Spaniard lazily sipped on his morning coffee steaming from his mug, and set mail on his wooden table, briefly looking at the stamps on each one. One, however, didn't have an official stamp. It was just words on a piece of note paper... And, he noticed through his emerald eyes, it would have had to have been personally delivered to his exact mailbox. "Who..?" He asked himself softly, reading through the contents with his eyes widening in both a state of shock and confusion.

All of the letters had the exact same information, despite each of their different names scribbled at the beginning, and all four of the men were in disbelief at what they were seeing. What could it mean? They wondered..

_Please, bring it back to me. You know who you are. _

_If you do not, there will be trouble. Why did you take it? What does it matter to you, friend?_

_Meet me at the library in the center of town. If you do not show, there will be a price to pay._

_And please, if you value your life, do not take my precious belongings. _

* * *

The last person arrived at the meeting place, the library, and inside was pitch dark and eerily quiet. His soft whimpers of fear didn't help the situation as he ventured into the maze-like building with multiple floors and levels; most likely not necessary. Each step was magnified as he journeyed through the aisles upon aisles of old and new books alike, trying to find his way through the numbing darkness and searching for any source of light. Unfortunately for Feliciano, he didn't find any. What happened instead was anything but what he expected. Another pair of feet shuffled their way across the floor as he glanced towards his left - finding a pair of emerald eyes staring straight at him. He squealed amazingly loudly, sending vibrations to fill the library, and the pair of eyes squinted as the noise filled the area. They started coming closer, and Feliciano found himself backing up; straight into a large shelf which started tipping backwards.

"W-Woah, Feliciano, wait!" The voice called out, and a hand grabbed his wrist, yanking him upright so that the shelf wobbled back and forth before steadying once more. The Italian took a minute to comprehend who had a hold of him, and then he smiled, hugging the man tight around the neck. "Antonio!" He cried out, nuzzling into him, and the Spaniard laughed along. "What on earth are you doing here Feli?" He asked the cheerful man who was now bouncing on his feet, and he fished through his pant pockets to pull out a large note... Very similar to his own. In fact, it was the exact same thing. Antonio suddenly frowned, pulling out his own note which was folded in his palm. "How did you...?"

"Antonio? Feliciano?" A distinguishable voice whispered in the distance, and Feliciano visibly jumped from fright - hiding behind his friend who was looking for the accented voice. "Is that you Arthur?"

"Yes, it is. But, what are you two doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing.."

"Well, you see, I got this note-"

"This one~?" Feliciano jumped in, shoving the paper in the Brit's face and waving it around as he attempted to read the words scattered unorganized on the page. Forest-green eyes blinked, and his mouth fell agape. "Y-yes.. it is.. But..?"

"_Privet._" This time all of them shuddered at the Russian voice right near their ears, and all three of them made their attempt to back away from the frightening man towering over them. "I heard you got a note as well, da?"

"Well, yes." Arthur muttered, regaining his composure, "So I can only assume all four of us got one?"

"Si."

"Yup~ But what does it mean..? Where's the person who wants whatever it is back?"

"Dunno."

All four of them sighed, "Well no use just standing here. Let's try and figure out who it is." They agreed, feeling their way around to find a large table (usually used for reading) and all of them sat down with swirling minds. "First thing is first," Arthur stated, taking the lead, "Do any of yours have another person's name on it besides your own?"

"N-No..ve.."

"Nyet."

"Nope."

The Briton sighed, "Shit.. Neither does mine."

Silence filled the room once more, until Antonio spoke up, looking intently at the letter and muttering to himself as he read along - straining his eyes to see. "So, who stole whatever it is...? I don't understand."

"Da, I don't get it either."

"I certainly did not do it."

"N-Neither did I!"

"No, not at all."

"Well this is getting absolutely no where.."

Feliciano fumbled with his fingers, looking down at the table with soft cries leaving his lips. With the lights on, it would have been obvious that he had fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Is something wrong?" Ivan asked, patting his shoulder and squeezing a little too roughly. Feliciano shivered and shook his head to the point of dizzying himself; audibly crying now. "I-I'm just scared..!"

"Why is that, Feli?"

"Because I don't want to b-be in this scary place anymore.." He whispered, wiping at his amber eyes, "And I..I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

"Well, that's why someone needs to speak up. Who did it?"

No answer. Just the sounds of sniffles and whimpers every once in a while.

"Come on," Antonio breathed, trying to sound as optimistic as possible despite the pressuring situation, "Someone just tell us."

"I agree.. Who is it...?"

Feliciano at this point was sobbing uncontrollably, not making any effort to speak up, and instead collapsed his head onto the table; screaming words that no one else could understand. The others were shocked from the sudden outburst, and tried to comfort him with gentle words. "What ever is the matter..?" Arthur asked softly, rubbing his back, and that's when the Italian lost it. His head jerked up and he was hyperventilating, digging in his pockets and pulling out something and sliding it on the table.

"I-I did it!" He screeched, utterly terrified, "I-I'm so s-sorry! Forgive m-me!"

The others' jaws dropped open, staring at him through the darkness, and Feliciano just wept into his hands until his head began to pound and ache from the overwhelming feelings of fear and guilt. That is, he was bawling, until a sound made him quiet almost instantly. The object which he had apparently stolen began to open, and play a melody in a soft tone which should have been comforting and warm... But, instead, it sent cold to wash over their bodies. The music box played in the silence by itself for a while, until a low voice spoke over it.

"I knew it."

Three heads turned towards the man at the head of the table - Ivan. The Russian smiled too childishly, leaning forward and staring Feliciano dead in the face. "I knew it was you, Feliciano."

"C-Che..?"

"I warned you not to steal my things."

Arthur's eyes snapped, and suddenly narrowed towards the largest man; teeth gritted. "It was you the whole time?!" He demanded, slamming his palms onto the table furiously, "You're the one who gave us the notes?!"

"Surprise~"

"Bastard!"

"What the hell?"

Feliciano was trembling in the wooden seat, leaning back as far as possible, and eyes widened as Ivan stood from his seat and came closer to him. "I told you there would be a price to pay.."

"I-I'm sorry Mister Ivan, I j-just thought i-it was shiny and-"

"Quiet." He hissed through his horrifying grin, tilting his head, and their faces were inches apart.

"I-I won't do it next t-time!"

Antonio stood from his seat, followed quickly by Arthur, and they both went towards the Italian to set him free from the clutches of the enraged Russian, but they were far too late.

"There won't be a next time~"

There was the deafening sound of a blood-curdling scream, crimson splattered across the floor, and the only thing left to hear was the slow, nightmarish melody of the man's music box stained with the blood of an innocent human being.

* * *

**Based on your number, the category chosen was Horror! Care to play again~?**

**...This was really creepy huh? I liked it personally. I hope you all still enjoyed it!**

**Until next chapter~ See you space cowboy... (If you get this reference I will love you forever)**

**-Feli**


	18. The Emerald Medallion

**Tsubasa's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: Norway, Iceland, and Hong Kong**

**Prop(s) chosen: Lantern**

**Location: In the middle of the ocean**

* * *

Small, salty waves lapped at different shorelines and ragged rocks in the sea as three swift shadows moved in the night; the moon barely showing through the thick, grey clouds the evening provided. The three men were climbing upon damp cliffs in the middle of the ocean and cold mist sprayed their skin, sending shivers to rack their spines. "How far away are we?" One of them asked through the raging winds, dodging a small gap in the unstable, rocky formation.

"It should be just ahead." Another replied, emotionless, watching out for the edge of the cliffs that steeply fell straight into the waves below them. The third spoke up soon afterwards, taking a lantern in the Norwegian hands which sent out faint beams of light to light the way.

"What are we looking for again?"

"For the last time," The blonde spoke, fixing his golden hair clip, "It's called the emerald medallion. It grants one wish to its owner."

The asker began to chuckle into his palm, trying to hide it as he coughed into the night, sending Lukas, the Norwegian, into a rage; teeth gritted and fists clenched. "You still believe in that magic stuff? You do know it isn't real, right?"

"It _is _real!" Lukas hissed, "You just are too dense to see it!"

The male close to the Hong Konger leaned in, nudging his friend in the side. "I wouldn't challenge my brother about that, Kaoru... It could turn out bad." The dark-haired man shrugged his lean shoulders, continuing on so that they could find the relic and get out of the ocean. "Why did we have to come along anyway?"

"You were the only ones willing."

Emil, Lukas' younger sibling, laughed softly, nodding in agreement. "That's true. I don't know who else would be insane enough to come out here."

"What did you say?!"

"Hey! Look!" Kaoru interrupted, much to Emil's relief, and right in front of their dimly lit sight sat the small entrance to a dark cave. They all stopped about a foot or two away from the entrance, looking at one another skeptically as the sound of waves crashed against the rocks they were on. "So? Who's going in first?"

"Not me."

"But you're the one who wanted to come in the first place, Lukas."

"So?"

Emil sighed heavily, stepping forward with fear across his face, but Kaoru reached out and grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Just let me go ahead Emil." He gently offered, not listening to the protests, and ducked down to enter the cave; the musty smell of ocean water filling his lungs. "Come on, I'm not going in here alone!" He called out, motioning the two others for them to join, and soon enough Lukas and Emil began to crawl through cautiously, watching out for rocks jutting out towards them. The trail was extremely narrow and the ceiling was hanging low into their heads, so much that they had to be hunched over in order to get through. After several moments of just walking through darkness and feeling through the passage, the path dropped into a much larger clearing - and the ocean was still seen at the bottom of the stone pit of sorts. A little bit of sturdy rock surrounded the pool of salted water, and the three men jumped down carefully off of a ledge, landing onto the cold rock and straining their eyes to see.

The sound of the swirling water filled their ears as they searched around the amidst the rocks, feeling the surface and trying to find the treasure Lukas wanted. "Hey, what if it's in the water?" Kaoru spoke softly, nearing the shoreline and playing with the water casually. Emil neared him, accidentally bumping into him with a soft apology. "In there? I dunno.."

"I'll do it." Lukas bluntly said, stepping into the cold water with a scowl.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I want to find it.." With a deep breath, Lukas closed his eyes and began to walk in - the uncomfortable feeling of his clothes sticking to him making him shudder, but he kept going deeper into the pool. Diving in, he disappeared beneath the waves, sinking to the bottom and feeling around the sand - scattering it through the water. A few sea creatures swam quickly away as his body approached the shallow ocean floor, and suddenly his palm connected to something cold and metallic. His eyes jolted open, and with a start he swam back towards the surface; eyes burning from the salt entering them. As he crawled back onto the shoreline, Emil and Kaoru were right by his side, pulling him up and helping him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"God, my eyes are killing me!"

"What-" Kaoru stopped mid-sentence as he looked down towards Lukas' hands which firmly held a necklace, shining with a green tint. "It's..It's real?" He asked, shocked, and reaching towards it - but Lukas yanked it away.

"Like I said before, it's mine. But.. Thank you both for helping."

Emil chuckled, patting his brother's back, "You're welcome. What are you wishing for?"

"...Not sure yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wasn't even sure if it existed to be honest.. I thought it was just some stupid legend. But, we'll see. Hopefully it actually works."

"..So you just dragged us out here to search through the raging ocean, over large rock structures, and into a cave to try and find a necklace you didn't even know was real?"

"It's a _medallion, _thank you. And yes, pretty much."

* * *

**Congratulations~ Based on your number, the category chosen was Adventure! Care to play again~?**

**I am so so sorry for your wait, Tsubasa. I hope you aren't upset with me...**

**Until next chapter, which I might put up tonight to make up for it.**

**-Feli**


	19. Catch Us If You Can

**Poopsiekitty's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia**

**Prop(s) chosen: A chair**

**Location: A forest**

* * *

_Crack!_

The sound of shattering glass was magnified as the attacker breathed in harshly, watching helplessly as pellets of the window fell down a few stories. "Not good!" He hissed, jerking his head backwards to look passed his friends who were just as terrified as he was. The coast was clear enough, he decided, so with shaking limbs he looked back towards the broken glass and outside - the inviting smell of freshly cut grass drifting into his nostrils.

"Are we really going to do this Lithuania?"

"Would you rather stay here Lat?"

The smallest nation shook his shaggy head of hair, baby-blue eyes glistening with fresh tears at the very mention of this horrid household. "Then come on." The gentle nation persisted, taking the large chair in his hands and proceeding to drop it out the window; watching it slightly crack as gravity took over. With one last look at the old style living room which was much too clean, Lithuania swung his first leg outside, carefully hanging onto the house to steady himself, and then lowered his body onto the ledge. Hardly hanging on, he wiggled a little bit, his stomach grazing against the rough walls. With a small grunt, he let go, bracing himself for the rough impact and rolling on his side onto the lawn so that the damage wouldn't be as large. Realizing he was perfectly fine (except for a small scratch along his hip), he looked upwards towards the other two countries staring him down, and motioned towards them with the smallest of grins. "Come on, you can do it." He assured them, reaching his hand upwards to make sure he caught the smaller male who was Latvia.

The boy gulped his fear down and then followed Lithuania's tactics of sliding across the wall, and soon enough he dropped into Lithuania's arms, hanging onto his neck for dear life. "You're next, Estonia." He muttered, watching the country adjust his glasses, and then he too jumped off of the ledge and collapsed into the grass with a groan. Lithuania gathered the chair they had thrown out and hauled it over his shoulder, already beginning to walk away from his personal hell.

"You're bringing the chair?" Estonia asked, catching up to him with a brief jog. The brown-haired man nodded, smiling as he got further away from his captor's house.

"Yep. In case we need a weapon."

"Ah," Estonia hummed, nodding in approval, "We could always break it up."

"Exactly."

And so, the three were off, feeling more joyful than every because of their stealthy escape - and no one had noticed their leave. Not even their "master"! They were proud of themselves, to say the least. That is, until a voice began to ring right through the shattered window still visible to the three nations.

"Oh _Litva~?_" The childish voice called out, and Lithuania's face drained of all color. "You cannot run from me my little Litva.. I will find all three of you!"

"No good, run!" Lithuania ordered, and all three of them began to sprint with all of their might through the forest just down the road from Russia's home; breath hitching in their chests as their lungs began to burn.

"J-Just a little bit f-further!" He promised, closing his eyes and trying to let the feeling of the cold wind relax him... But, he only received frightening images of Russia chasing after them at impossible speeds; that smile widening with every step, and those terrifying eyes luring them back in...

"L-Lithuania, be careful!" Estonia squeaked, and the nation's eyes jolted open as he barely dodged a tree right in front of his nose. Tripping on its large roots, Lithuania tumbled forward; the chair he was carrying flying out of his sweaty grasp, and it shattered into several wooden pieces. All of them were huffing and puffing with loss of breath, and Lithuania didn't even have the energy to sit up from his fallen position.

"..Is he coming for us?" Latvia asked through tears, reaching towards the chair and taking a piece for himself. "I'm not going back! He's cruel!"

"We know Lat.." Estonia whispered, hugging the smaller country close, "We don't want to return either."

"We can't just give up." Lithuania breathlessly uttered, sitting on his knees and wiping off blood dripping down his thigh, "Or this would be pointless. We have to keep going."

"_Latviya~? Estoniya?" _

"He's coming!" Latvia quietly wailed, and the two rushed to help Lithuania up who was reaching for a broken section of the old chair. Leaving some of it behind, for they didn't have time to take all of it, Lithuania led them through the winding trees of the forest and jumped over extended roots and branches which were jutted in all directions. After moments of pure running through the leaves and trees slapping them harshly in the face, they all came to a slow and started to stop; bending over to catch their breath and slow down their pounding hearts. Silence surrounded them, besides the sound of their own breathing and a few birds chirping in the distance, and finally they felt relief.

"A-Are we safe?" Latvia asked, sitting against the trunk of a broken tree and leaning his head back to bask in the small amount of sunlight. Lithuania nodded, unable to speak, and plopped himself down right next to the small nation; leaning their heads together as a means of comfort. And right after, Estonia joined - the stoic country wiping at his foggy glasses, and he too collapsed next to his friends.

"We're safe Latvia," Lithuania repeated, and yet his smile began to fade, "For now.."

* * *

**Based on your number, the category chosen was Angst! Care to play again~?**

**(Dun dun dun~) I love them~ **

**See you space cowboy... Life is but a dream~ **

**-Feli**


	20. A Date in Paris

**XDAsakichanDX's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: Romano and Spain**

**Prop(s) chosen: Guitar **

**Location: Paris**

* * *

"Good morning sleepy-head~" A gentle voiced cooed into a certain Italian's ear, and almost immediately, said man started to stir with grumbles leaving his open mouth. The voice didn't stop, however, and instead came closer, much to his dismay... "Come on Lovi, it's time to wake up!" It whispered, and hazel eyes hesitantly opened to meet with bright emerald green optics staring him down.

"G-Gah!" Lovino screeched, not expecting such a rude awakening, and threw the covers back over his body to hide away from the world. The Spaniard above him just chuckled, prying the sheets away from the Italian's body, which wasn't the best idea he had come up with... "Bastard! Let me sleep!" He hissed towards Antonio, shoving his much larger figure away, "It's too early!"

"It's almost eleven mi amore~" Antonio mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to his lover's face, and Lovino's face lit up with an array of different colors.

"No! Off!" He muttered, but he didn't try to resist the acts of love. He simply slung his arms across his chest and rose from his spot, stretching his arms with a loud yawn.

"Happy Birthday Lovino!"

The Italian froze, blinking rapidly to wrap his head around the words just shouted, and suddenly it dawned on him. Today was... his birthday? Turning around to look at Antonio, he tilted his head, narrowing his eyes as if he was thinking things through. The Spaniard laughed quietly to himself, pulling Lovino into a bone-crushing hug. "Did you forget?"

"I..I guess.." He responded into his chest, and he felt an odd smile begin to form across his pink lips. "Grazie Toni.."

"Sure thing. So! We have our whole day planned!"

"We do..?"

"Si! Grab a shirt and let's go!"

"Where are we going idiot?"

"You'll just have to see~.." Antonio ruffled Lovi's auburn locks lovingly before closing the door behind him, and the Italian did as he was told; brushing his teeth and fixing his hair before disappearing downstairs.

"Hello handsome~" Antonio called out as Lovi walked down the stairs in his tight-fitting jeans and sweater. He rolled his eyes and playfully smacked Antonio in the chest, sitting at the table where a fresh mug of coffee lay waiting for him.

"Alright, so, first we're going to the park!"

The Italian put down his mug, "The park?"

"Yup! We're having a picnic breakfast~"

Lovino couldn't help it as his face slightly heated, but he looked down at the table to hide his ever-growing blush. The fact that the Spaniard could be so romantic... Well, he didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse..

Antonio took Lovi by the hand before he could finish his drink, and ignored the curses being spewed at him, before they headed out the door hand in hand. "Geez, can't you just wait two fucking minutes?!" Lovino spat at him, and Antonio shook his head with laughter escaping him.

"I just can't wait!" He stated, walking joyfully down the sidewalks and swinging their hands together gently. It was difficult for the grumpy Italian to keep up, but he managed after a few seconds of regaining his balance. The two walked swiftly through the streets and crowds, winding into an entrance of a park that was gated off by large iron bars. Antonio pushed one open with a creak, and they were suddenly inside their own quiet paradise.

"You didn't even bring any food bastard!" Lovino mentioned as they neared a large tree blossoming with lovely smelling flowers.

"Don't worry, I've got this figured out~"

"How did you even find this place? We aren't at home.."

"Francis knows Paris like the back of his hand!"

"...Tsk. That's true. He probably knows everywhere girls hang out.."

"I wouldn't doubt that!"

Finally they reached their destination - in front of the tree was a quilted blanket laid out and breakfast waiting for them.. And besides the tree trunk was a guitar case. Antonio let Lovino sit down, and he barely scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion when the Spaniard reached for the case and pulled out his shining guitar; tuning it softly as the wind blew.

"What are you..?"

"I wrote a song just for you Lovi~"

"Y-You what?!" Lovino's face turned a deep shade of crimson at the sudden words, and especially after Antonio began to strum skillfully at the thick strings the guitar had. The melody was easy and light, and simply_ beautiful_... But Lovi would never admit it out loud.

Antonio's silk-like voice also joined the guitar and Lovino found himself captured by the music; swaying slightly to the rhythm provided, and even finding a smile along his face. Antonio scooted closer to his lover as he sang and played, finding a moment to peck him on the cheek, and then finished out the song with a lingering note held perfectly...

"Wow.." Lovino whispered, not meaning to say it aloud, but found it slipping out all the same. "G-Grazie Antonio... It was really nice.."

Antonio lit up at the words, and he himself grinned brightly before pulling the Italian into his chest, planting kisses all over his face. "Happy Birthday Lovino~" He said again, this time much more quiet and heart-felt, "I love you with all of my heart~"

* * *

**Congratulations~ Based on your number, the category chosen was Romance! Care to play again~? **

**Cute Spamano is cute~**

**Ciao! **

**-Feli**


	21. An Ancient Mystery

**Fooppoof3's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: Italy, Germany, America, Canada**

**Prop(s) chosen: An extremely old book**

**Location: Norrisville, Illinois **

* * *

"Ve! I'm here!"

"Italy, you're fifteen minutes late!"

"I'm not! Only fourteen~"

"Just take your seat.."

"Okie dokie!"

"Nice to have you Italy dude. Now as I was saying-"

In the center of the state of Illinois, where America insisted they have their meeting (he said it is always lovely this time of year) sat all of the countries in their places; half of them listening, and most of them dozing off like Italy was at the moment. His body was slumped into the leather chair, he slightly hummed to himself, and in his hands was an old worn out book practically falling apart as he messed with it. Its edges were tinted yellow and the spine was ripped, but the text remained in tact for the most part. The thing is, Italy had been trying to figure out who this book belonged to. He had found it in his drawer this morning whilst searching for a pair of socks, and came across the book hidden away in the depths of his drawer.

The words inside were written in beautiful cursive writing, slanting slightly to the right as they continued down the pages upon pages. Each one of them had a date at the top, but some of them were smudged or faded, and Italy had to squint just to see the first letter of the first word. Visibly pouting, he gave up for the time being and carefully placed it on the large, circular table all of them sat at. A few heads turned as he moved, but none of them payed much attention.. Except for a blonde who stared at the book with interested, violet eyes. His smile was soft and humble, but his curiosity peaked every time Italy would mess with the front cover.

When the meeting was said and done, and people were filing out, Italy noticed a figure hanging over him - an obvious look of disappointment written on his face. "I'm sorry I was late Germany.." Italy murmured, receiving a sigh from the German.

"Just don't be late next time."

"I won't~!"

"But you will.."

"Hey! Germany!" He squealed, picking up the book and shoving it in his friend's face, "Look what I found today!" Germany jerked his head back from the shock of having something flash before his eyes, and soon his looked at it with furrowed brows; examining it's crumbling cover. "What is it?"

"It's a book silly!"

"I know that much.. I mean, who does it belong to?"

"Don't know!"

America near by was packing up when he heard the Italian's voice ring out from across the table, and his blue eyes met Italy's as the book came into his sight. "Woah, dude, what is that thing?"

"A book!"

"Can I see?"

"Si~!"

America dashed over, arms extended, and took the ancient text from the smaller hands, looking over every bit of it with widening eyes. Canada stood at the doorway observing the book as well, trying to decide if he should go over there or not to take a look at it. It was really neat looking, after all, and although he was nervous to talk to anyone, his feet started moving on their own and soon enough he was right beside America. "Can I see too?" He spoke softly, looking over his brother's shoulder.

"Dude! Don't sneak up on me like that!" America shrieked, almost dropping the book, but Canada took hold of it just in time.

"Careful America!" The Canadian squeaked, fumbling through the pages with interest and catching a few words every now and then that weren't faded or written sloppily. "Hmm..." Canada hummed to himself, reading over the book cautiously, "The dates go really far back.."

"They do?" America chimed in, trying to snatch the book away, but Canada wouldn't allow him to.

"Yeah.. I wonder if.." He stopped, handing the book back to Italy, "Well, it looks like some sort of journal or a diary."

"A diary?" Germany asked, looking at it from afar, "Any clue who?"

Canada chuckled slightly to himself, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well this is gonna sound stupid.."

"Nah, spit it out man!"

"Well, I think it may have belonged to your Grandfather, Italy."

Italy's amber eyes widened in excitement as the other spoke quietly, and he opened the book again, sending pages flying and reading over them once more. "You really think so?!" He asked happily, his smile growing wider with each second. "Grandpa Rome! I can read about him!"

"Dude, that's pretty awesome."

Germany nodded, looking at the entries himself with the smallest of smiles, "Ja.."

"Thanks Canada!" Italy shouted, flinging himself at the unsuspecting country who staggered for a moment before hugging him back hesitantly, "O-Oh, sure thing Italy. I'm glad I could helpful for once.."

* * *

**Congratulations! Based on your number, the category chosen was Friendship! Care to play again~? **

**This was cute = w =**

**See you (space cowboy...) next chapter! **

**-Feli**


	22. Hands Held High

**Esta Bondevik's turn to play again in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: Iceland, Canada, Latvia, Sealand **

**Prop(s) chosen: Grass, a drinking straw, first aid kit, canister of poison gas**

**Location: World War I Trench**

* * *

_Bang! Crack!_

The sound of gunfire surrounded the poor soldiers huddling inside of their trenches, trying to stay low to stay away from the constant shower of bullets raining over them. Some of them were running with heads low to retrieve ammo or other weapons, while the younger ones stayed still on the bloodied dirt, saying their prayers.

"Raivis? You still there..?" A small, accented voice wavered through the constant roaring overhead. A small nod, followed by a relieved sigh, and the two sunk down further into the dirt and mud.

"Don't w-worry Peter," Raivis squeaked, clutching the rifle in his hands tightly until his knuckles turned pale, "I-I'll be alright. Just worry about yourself."

"What about E-"

"Quiet, people can hear you Peter.." Another voice chimed in, much softer spoken than the rest, and Peter had to lean towards him in order to hear him properly.

"Matthew, he can't..." He leaned in further, lowering his voice to barely above a whisper, "He can't stay hidden forever. He'll need food, water.." One of the taller men sighed, hanging his head low and fixing his broken glasses hardly hanging on their hinges, and proceeded to sweep his fingers through his mud-soaked blonde hair. "I know." He admitted, looking towards a box next to them that seemed to be filled with needed supplies.. But what was hidden was a lie.

The Canadian, Matthew, lightly tapped the box with his middle and ring finger two times before he bent towards the small opening in the side of its splintery wood. "You okay Eirikur?" He asked, looking around to see if any of the other soldiers heard. Lucky for them, no one did. But it was only a matter of time before-

_"Down, get down!"_

The boys scrambled to get into positions, hugging their weapons close and then aiming them at the top of the trench, "_Open fire! Go, go!" _Deafening cracks was all anyone could hear as they mindlessly shot, not caring whether or not they hit a particular person. Or, perhaps, they didn't have the courage to check. After using up one round of his bullets, Raivis ducked down to replenish his ammo, reaching for a bottle kept safe under neath a mound of grass that was beginning to wilt. A broken and bent straw stuck out from the entrance, and hurriedly he took a sip of the mind-numbing liquid before returning to his station.

"Raivis! T-That isn't good for you!" Peter screeched at the top of his lungs, looking towards his one, his only, true friend. Raivis didn't look back - he kept his eyes glued on the patches of grass in front of him. "I d-don't care at this point. Whatever helps me forget." He mumbled, with the slightest undertone of regret, but he never looked back. No, this was his life now.. And what a grueling, cruel life it was.

_"Stand down! St-"_

_"No! No good! Run!" _

"R-Run?!" Raivis asked, and Peter responded with a look of pure terror; his gaze shooting towards the box now moving slightly, and Matthew was struggling to get it open. "Hurry!"

"J-Just go!"

"No!" All three of them joined in the effort of undoing the dreaded hinges on the box, and finally it sprung open just as a mist of sorts began to gather throughout the clearing.

"W-What..?"

Matthew slapped a hand over Peter's mouth, his other hand covering his own mouth and nose and helping a weakened male out of the confines of the box. In his hand was a small pack with a distinguishable red cross on the front, and he stuffed it in his pocket, tightening his grip on the Canadian's hand. Raivis did the same to Peter and like lightening they sprinted out of the small mound they had made their home. Gas began to fill the area and agonizing groans were heard here and there as bodies went limp and dropped to the ground. Tears were in their eyes from not only the toxic matter floating above their heads, but from the feeling of hopelessness - they believed they were dead. Bolting into the inner housings of their trench, their eyes met with mangled and twisted bodies whom were screaming and moaning; their fragile lives ending right before the young men's eyes.

"W-We're gone." Raivis whispered, squeezing Peter's hand in a deathly grip, "We're gone Peter! We aren't going to make it!"

"R-Raivis..."

"We're dead!"

"P-Please.."

Raivis in his free hand clutched the only item he had left that could possibly remind him of happiness - that small, bent drinking straw that held tiny drops of the liquid he held most dear.

The escapee that Matthew had brought along was also distraught. His guilt was building and growing to the point of violent sobs leaving him, and he didn't know where to turn, what to say, what he was going to do... So he simply uttered "Thank you Matthew."

Matthew looked over with widened, violet eyes at the friend he had made, and his salty tears were dripping down his pale cheeks. Eirikur began repeating the phrase continuously until he collapsed onto the ground in a bawling mess; Matthew leaning down and hugging him close. The four were huddled, crying, caring, and loving one another until the very end.

Which seemed much too close for comfort.

* * *

**Based on your number, the category chosen was Angst! Care to play again~?**

**This one was very dramatic, and I loved writing it! Thanks for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing~ **

**Love you all!**

**-Feli**


	23. Through the Wind and Snow

**iSoftrain's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: Lithuania, Russia, Norway**

**Prop(s) chosen: A book, a bottle with a cloud inside, and a coat**

**Location: A snowy forest in Finland**

* * *

Freezing flurries swirled viciously in the small confines of a tightly packed forest, trees in every direction to the point of being a maze-like area. Deep footprints were dented into the mounds of snow and ice, and wrapped in a coat fit for a king was a certain Russian with his hands tucked neatly in his pockets. Behind him staggered his 'prisoner' of sorts; a scrawny Lithuanian man with long brown hair brushed behind his reddened ears numbed from the cold. In his blue hands he clutched a large book with ancient writing scrawled on the cover, and he made sure not to drop it, for his life depended on it...

"Toris," The Russian cooed softly, turning towards the man who flinched at the sudden infliction in his voice, "The book, da?"

Toris nodded rapidly and thrust the book in his direction, blowing warm air on his hands to attempt to warm them in the sub-zero temperatures. The Russian, called Ivan, opened the rough and ragged pages, reading over the text which seemed impossible to decipher, and started to walk towards the right; Toris following behind with misty breath leaving his lips. "M-Master Ivan, where are we going?" He asked softly through the harsh winds, "Shouldn't we be getting back? It's getting freezing cold and-" Ivan turned around with a flick of his head, and immediately the terrified servant was silenced.

"Sweet Toris, just walk with me, alright?" Toris nodded, knowing his place and hanging his head down low to block off the winds coming his way. "Y-Yes sir." He mumbled, running into a few trees here and there and making sure to shut his mouth. After what seemed like hours of tedious walking Ivan stopped dead in his tracks, causing Toris to bump into his back with a small apology quickly leaving him. Looking up cautiously, Toris noticed they were standing in front of a large manor covered with glistening snow that blew off of the roof every now and again.

Ivan approached the front door, knocking on the surface, and Toris' confusion peaked as no one answered in those few short seconds. However, just as Toris was about to voice his opinion on the situation, the door opened with the softest of creaks. There stood a pale man with no emotion playing on his face, and the solemn greeting was short lived.

"Good afternoon." He said stoically, looking over the men at his doorstep. Ivan issued a childish smile, offering his gloved hand as a sign of friendship.

"Da, it is isn't it? I was wondering if-"

"Ah, I'm sorry. The prince isn't here today."

Ivan blinked his large violet eyes (Toris knew he was irritated) and smiled widely once more, acting as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Oh, I see. I wanted to converse with him.."

The man at the door was silent for a moment before opening the door, allowing the two of them to enter. "I'm sure the Prince wouldn't mind." He mumbled, offering to take Ivan's large coat, but he refused. Instead, Ivan strolled through like he owned the manor, looking around with faked fascination.

"They call me Lukas. I am the Prince's humble servant and friend." The emotionless servant said, shattering the lovely quiet, and Toris greeted him with a small nod.

"I am Toris, and this is my master Ivan of Russia." The Lithuanian said quietly and thoughtfully, bowing to show respect. Lukas just blinked and turned away; his hands behind his back. Toris awkwardly shuffled towards a couch and sat down, making sure that he had not one speck of dirt on his clothing before properly sitting.

"What business did you have with the Prince?" Lukas asked Ivan, coming up to him with a look of curiosity, and much to Toris' surprise, Ivan's face brightened dramatically. "I wanted to know about a certain _artifact _your Prince has a hold of."

"Artifact?"

"Da."

"...Do you mean..?"

Ivan nodded, coming up closer to Lukas with warm breath. "Can I see it?"

"...I suppose."

Toris was just listening in the whole conversation, his puzzlement growing each passing second. "What are you talking about Master Ivan?"

"Patience Toris.. Come."

And the three of them were off wandering the hallways with echoing footsteps; Lukas leading the way and checking for any of his fellow servants. "This way, walk quietly." He murmured, opening a large door to a secluded room which was darkened and dim light barely showed through. Cabinets filled the walls and one was particularly lit with a bottle shining on the shelf. Lukas approached it, messing with the lock on the door, and opened it carefully. Inside was a small puff of mist that Toris could just barely make out to be an object.

"My Prince doesn't believe in magic, even though I've tried to tell him of its magical qualities."

"It's magic..?" Toris asked behind Ivan, peering around his master.

"Yes. It has the ability to conjure powerful winds. But-"

Ivan stopped him, stepping near him and shoving him in the shoulders. The bottle was about to fall from his hands, but Ivan snatched it up, and in a heartbeat he was out the door. Toris blinked in complete shock, seeing Lukas gasp out as he fell onto the tiled ground, yelling towards his master in his native tongue.

"Toris. Come."

Toris looked between the two, smiling sympathetically towards Lukas, but sprinted after Ivan with a pounding heart. "M-Master, what are you going to do with it?" Toris asked through breaths, hearing Lukas following them through the corridors, but they were back out into the raging winter winds in a matter of minutes.

"You'll see soon enough dear Toris." He said with a smile, and Toris didn't have the courage to respond. So they just walked... and walked.. through the never ending snow and through the winding trees and forests.

* * *

**Based on your number, the category chosen was Fantasy! Care to play again~?**

**I may end up editing this a little later, but I just didn't want to make this any later than it already was.**

**Thanks for reading! Love you all~**

**-Feli**


	24. Prank Gone Wrong

**Sancho ni Munraito's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Characters/Pairings chosen: England and Monaco, America and Vietnam, Prussia and Hungary, France, Romania **

**Prop(s) chosen: Busby's Chair, a chainsaw**

**Location: High School**

* * *

The hallways were filled with chatter from students both young and old as they filed through the hallways. Some were stopped at their lockers to pick up books or a jacket, and some were gathered in small groups loudly talking. And others were with their lovers, flirting by the corners or kissing in secret. Two men walked down the narrow hallways with smug smiles upon their faces; one with an unshaven chin and long blonde hair, and the other with a stern look of determination. "Alright, they should be coming down here."

"Why are we doing this again mon amie~?"

"Because I don't like Elizaveta, and you don't like Alfred. And you hit on Arthur almost all the time. So, might as well have some fun with it."

"..A laugh is always good." The Frenchman agreed, and they hit in a darkened doorway, waiting for their 'victims' to come by. Soon enough a taller boy with white hair stuck out in the crowd holding onto a girl's had beside him who was openly conversing with him. "Here they come." Vladimir said quietly, ducking down and watching them pass as the albino Prussian chuckled loudly with his famous laughter. Francis and Vlad stayed put for a few seconds before following after them, quickly and quietly.

Next, out of a classroom, came a loud and boisterous American voice; right behind him his girlfriend who look emotionless, but had the faintest pink upon her cheeks. "Where are we going?" She asked softly, and Alfred just giggled and led her towards his locker. Francis' eye involuntarily twitched at the sight of the American, and was about to go after him, but another voice caught his attention. A certain British voice, followed by a feminine one...

"As I was saying, what do you want?"

"Arthur, you really don't have to get me anything. I don't need a drink!"

"I insist," He said, pulling out his wallet, "It's not much, really Louise."

Francis smiled brightly as Arthur rounded the corner, and he could see his bright emerald eyes sparkling beneath the harsh lighting of the school. "The plan is ago. _Honhonhon~" _

"Don't laugh like that, it's freaking creepy."

* * *

Alfred and Lien were standing idly by his locker as he fished through the shelf, searching for something that he had to give to her. She, on the other hand, was shuffling embarrassed in her spot, looking around at the students flashing them glances. She thought they were judgmental, but really they were looks of endearment.

"Ah, here it is!" He finally piped up, nearly hitting his head on the locker and in his hands was a square box. He shoved it into her hands and she looked over it cautiously, beginning to open it when a sudden piece of cloth was forcefully wrapped around Alfred's head. Yelping in surprise, Lien was about to do something when she too was blindfolded - the box of chocolates in her hands flying through the hallway. They were forcefully pushed around the secluded hallway and Alfred was trying to yell out the whole time, but a hand was slapped over his mouth. They were kicked onto a tile floor, their blindfolds were ripped off harshly, and a door slammed behind them; locking quickly.

Everything was dark and too quiet, and Alfred didn't wait to jump up and look around. "What the hell?!" He hissed in the darkness, and Lien jumped from the sudden noise.. As did another...

Someone else was in the room. Or, rather, several others were in the room.

"Woah, wait a minute... Alfred?!" An accented voice asked confused, coming closer to the American who strained his eyes to see.

"Arthur?"

"Yeah, it's me. And Louise is with me.."

"Don't forget about the awesome me!" Gilbert stated proudly, jumping to Alfred's side, but was yanked away by Elizaveta who rolled her eyes and joined the other girls.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked with concern, but no one had any idea.

"Dunno. We were forced in here and-"

_Bam!_

The door to the empty classroom swung open and everyone flinched, trying to see who the attackers were, but it was much too dark. Alfred was shoved into some sort of chair, and ropes were tightly tied around his waist. He was struggling, yelling for help, but something was placed in his mouth to shut him up. It tasted like a dirty, old sock... The chair beneath him creaked and swayed and was surprisingly warm... Or, no, was it _stinging?! _

"Who are you?!" Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs, also being forced into a much smaller chair and tied up. He grunted and moved around, but in no way did it help the situation.

Gilbert charged at the men coming after them, and the girls watched terrified, trying to figure out how to help, but found themselves backed up to the wall by some weapon being pointed at their necks. A roar suddenly echoed in the room and the weapon came to life - the motor purring and the blades whirring. It was a chainsaw. Elizaveta was sweating nervously but didn't make a sound, as did Lien, but Louise was audibly whimpering while Arthur watched helplessly. The chainsaw moved quickly to only Elizaveta now, and she tried to back up further, but it was a dead end.

The remaining figure knocked Gilbert to the ground with a thud, and approached Arthur smoothly, brushing his hands through his blonde hair. Arthur growled with anger and frustration, trying to kick the person in the shin, but found himself unable to move.

"Wait, the awesome me will help..!" And just like that, Gilbert scrambled to the door and flicked on the lights, revealing who they truly were.

Francis and Vlad.

Vladimir visibly frowned and turned off the large chainsaw, letting it slump to his side. "That's no fun." He murmured, flashing a glare at Liz who happily narrowed her eyes in return. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She screeched, trying to claw at him, but he moved aside. Arthur looked just as terrified and enraged as he gritted his teeth at the Frenchman looming over him.

"Aww we were just having a little fun~" He cooed while untying Arthur, winking at him with his seductive gaze. Arthur scoffed and rose from the seat, going towards Alfred to help him next.

"_Fun?! _You nearly killed us!"

"No, we were just acting." Vlad chimed in, coming next to Francis who grinned in agreement.

The whole group was fed up with them and immediately began shouting insults and accusations at the pranksters who began to chuckle despite the situation.

"Sorry, sorry~" Francis said smoothly, turning and strolling towards the door. "It won't happen again~"

"It better not, _Frog!" _Arthur shrieked with fists clenched, and Louise had to physically calm him down with gentle encouraging whispers.

"This was fucking terrifying!" Alfred added, taking Lien's hand and squeezing it tightly. And finally Gilbert, with a large smile, wrapped his arm around Liz's small waist. "It sure was exciting though."

"Shut it Gilbert."

Vlad looked at Elizaveta with a look of loathing, but started to smirk, opening the door as well. "There's no promises it won't happen again from my end." He said softly, and Liz just rolled her forest-green eyes with her arms crossed against her chest.

"If you do, it's your funeral."

"_Kesesese~ _That's my girl!"

* * *

**Congratulations~ Based on your number, the category chosen was Humor! Care to play again~?**

**This was a lot of fun X3 Thanks for the request!**

**See you space cowboy...**

**-Feli**


	25. Beach on the Border

**Painting Politics and Poland's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Characters chosen: Lithuania, Norway, Prussia**

**Prop(s) chosen: Conch shell**

**Location: Kaliningrad (Lithuanian border on the Baltic Sea)**

* * *

_Three noble men took their stand,_

_Two on rock, the other on sand._

_They stared with pale faces and harsh, rapid breaths_

_But no one dared to speak - for fear of death._

_Until one man stepped forward with head held high._

_So high, that his gaze shot straight for the sky. _

_"Lord help me," He murmured, not looking away,_

_Then a noise caught his attention, leading him astray... _

The Prussian chuckled, wading through the salty sea water and nearing the shore with a grin shining in the sunlight. Lithuania's gaze was taken away from the bright, puffy clouds above, and instead they focused on those crimson eyes staring into his own. "What," The albino challenged, opening his arms with a mocking smirk, "Too afraid of my awesomeness? Come down here! Kesesesese..."

Lithuania heaved a heavy sigh, looking towards the remaining figure who was Norway; standing with his arms slumped against his chest. He looked at the brown-haired male and simply nodded, wanting him to go on. Lithuania regretfully did just that. Step by agonizing step he approached the edge of the cliff and attempted to slide down, multiple cuts appearing along the way, but he eventually landed on the soft sand which was hot beneath his feet. His clenched fists shook lightly by his hips as he neared the Prussian staring him down with that smile unfaltering, and he found himself gritting his teeth in both frustration and anxiety. "G-Get out Prussia! This land doesn't belong to you! It belongs to me and my people!"

"Aww, come on Lithuania.." Prussia mused, "Don't you want the awesome me helping you out?"

Lithuania shook his head rapidly, hearing Norway drop down the cliff behind him, and his soft footsteps near him. It was a relief to have protection he supposed but.. It also made him feel so vulnerable and weak.

_The three stayed silent for what seemed like minutes_

_But the tension was eating at them all, and they finally reached their limit._

_One drew his sword from his leather belt, his smile growing wide_

_and his movements were graceful; running towards them with a glide. _

"N-No good!" Lithuania screeched, trying to dodge the other's attacks, and Norway did the same, but his emotions were shown much less. Neither of them had weapons, as they expected it would be nothing but a brief argument, but obviously Prussia had other things in mind. Sure, they knew he would do anything to get his way but.. This? They never even expected it.

"Careful." Norway warned, trying to outsmart the headstrong albino throwing stabs at him every which way. The waves began to draw nearer to Lithuania's feet and were lapping at his pants, and in the corner of his eye he saw something shimmer in the harsh beating rays of the sun. It was a shell. A conch shell, to be specific. It's perfect shape was sticking out from the damp sand, and as Lithuania peered at it through violent intakes of air, he bent down and clutched its rough surface; looking at the two who were dueling on the beach.

_Two danced on the sands with scowls on their faces,_

_Each one moving to designated places_

_While the one remaining clutched onto a peach-colored shell_

_Hoping his good aim would do him well... _

With a mumble of hope, Lithuania sprinted towards the Prussian and chucked the large conch at his head with a grunt, praying that it would hit his target... And with a soft shatter, the shell burst into thousands of pieces atop Prussia's white head. The tall man fell into the sand with a thud, his head pounding and his vision going blurry. Norway was panting by the time Prussia fell, and he silently thanked Lithuania for what he had done.

"W-What now?" Lithuania asked, still panicking about the situation, but Norway offered him a polite shrug of the shoulders.

"Just don't dwell on it too much. Let's leave him be, and maybe he'll come around and change his mind. If not, then it will be his loss."

_Now the two men left with confidence flying_

_All while the white-haired nation was left lying_

_On the sands of the beach with water moving gracefully_

_And the victors walked quickly, proudly, and gratefully. _

* * *

**Based on your number, the category chosen was Poetry! Care to play again~?**

**Wow, okay, I had no idea how I was gonna write a whole poem but.. It turned out alright! I decided against doing the whole thing a poem because I definitely wanted to add some dialogue and description in there, but I hope I did the category justice. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Until next time~**

**-Feli**


	26. Wade in the Water

**Maelstrom Alert's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Character(s) chosen : China, Iceland, Romania, Denmark**

**Prop(s) chosen: Rubber duck, mutated stuffed animal donkey**

**Location: Swimming pool**

* * *

_Crack!_

_Splash!_

The competitors were off at the sound of the gun and like lightening they swam to and fro in the large swimming pool filled with people. Most of them were there for the swimming races, while some were in the other pools swimming around at their leisure. That's exactly what a certain male was doing at the moment. Popping his head in and out of the clear blue water and wading around rather bored - a small rubber duck floating near his head. He would poke at it occasionally and maybe have a chuckle or two here or there, but there really wasn't anything to do considering he came alone.

That is, until his attention was brought towards the competition nearby. Cheers erupted in the crowd as a certain swimmer took a gold medal and waved it around proudly, only making Mathias more intrigued. With a jolt, he brought his body out of the water (making sure to take his duck with him of course) and heaved himself back onto dry cement, not bothering to dry himself, and walked towards where the competitions were being held. The next race already began by the time he got there, and he watched entranced as the swimmers swam gracefully through the pool. It was truly a sight to see, in his opinion.

"Number 67, 34, 25 and 89." An announcer called into a muffled microphone, and the crowd looked around desperately for the numbers and the swimmers corresponding. A few men came forward. One with silver-like hair and soft face, one with a stern determined look, and the last with longer hair tied neatly in a ponytail flowing down his back. They looked very skilled to say the least. "Number 89?" The announcer called again, "Is number 89 here?"

No one came forward, and chatter increased in the group of people watching as the three other competitors looked impatient - ready to begin. After several minutes of waiting, the announcer on the microphone heaved a sigh and was about to say something before a sudden impulsed surged through Mathias, and he found himself jumping towards the bench where the man was. "S-Sir, could I take his place?" He asked with a beaming, but nervous, smile. The man blinked and looked at him confused, seeing as he didn't have a number, but after a second of thinking things through.. He surprisingly nodded. "I don't see why not. We'll just put you down as a substitute. Name please?"

"M-Mathias Kohler."

He scribbled down his name before giving a nod towards the Dane, letting him go towards the edge of the pool where the others were waiting. The announcer boomed once more.

"Line up for Freestyle. Number 67 - Yao Wang. Number 34 - Emil Steilsson. Number 25 - Vladimir Popescu. And a substitute for number 89, Mathias Kohler." Everyone cheered extremely loud as the four took the ready positions at the ledge, and Mathias had to wrap his head around the fact that this was actually happening. He was competing against skilled swimmers. _Him._

And just like that the gun went off for them to begin; Mathias reacting quickly and diving headfirst into the cool water that soothed his racing nerves. After a second or two of adjusting to the feeling, he instantly began to pump his arms as if his life depended on it, trying to get ahead of the others who were lined up with him. _So far so good. _He thought to himself, and persevered despite his energy beginning to drain as he neared the other side of the wall. Flipping his body and pushing off, he was at the final stretch of the race, and his opponents seemed to be getting ahead of him. Mustering all of his courage and strength, he grunted beneath the waves pushing at him, and began to go faster than before. He surged forward, hoping that his final effort would count, and slapped the tiled wall with all of his might and surfaced once more breathing heavily. The others joined him, all four of them panting and waiting for the results. Mathias was a nervous wreck beneath the proud appearance he bore. The announcer brought the microphone to his lips.

"Just barely winning with a one second difference... Mathias Kohler!"

The Dane blinked in confusion for a few moments until the sound of cheering and clapping brought him to his senses, and he jumped out of the pool with the biggest smile he had ever worn. "Congrats, you really deserve it!" The competitor, Emil, said to him with a humble grin, and he thanked him immensely. Multiple others came up to him giving him small congratulations, and he stepped up to receive a medal he never thought _he _could earn. Even a small child with bright, awe-struck eyes wandered up towards him with a ripped stuffed animal that looked precious to him, and told him how great of a job he did. The boy extended his arms with the animal in his small hands, offering it to Mathias, to which he declined at first.. But the boy insisted. Mathias was touched. He took it and held it close, flashing a wink at his admirer. "I promise to take care of it!" He said, patting his head and thanking him over and over.

After a while of conversing with others and getting to know his opponents, it was clear to him that he made the right decision on taking a huge chance. After all, it turned out for the better!

* * *

**Congratulations~ Based on your number, the category chosen was Drama! Care to play again~?**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed~**

**-Feli**


	27. A (Good) Change of Plans

**Your turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Character/Pairing(s) chosen: America and Japan; France and Germany**

**Prop(s) chosen: A note**

**Location: An Airport**

* * *

**7:42 PM**

**America: Hey dude, you on your way home? :3**

**Message: Yes, on the plane now. [Send] **

Japan sent his message and tucked the cellphone into his pocket, making sure to turn it off as the pilot had instructed, and sat back into the slightly uncomfortable seat; trying to make the most of it. The flight home would be grueling, but it wasn't like he hadn't done it before. After all, he and America hadn't seen each other in weeks, so it was completely worth it. With a faint smile, Japan leaned back (trying not to annoy the passenger behind him) and closed his eyes to enjoy a long needed rest.

People were still filing into the aircraft quickly as the cabin doors shut behind the final man walking in. "Sorry." He said sternly, heaving a sigh and brushing back his blonde hair with frustration. He _hated _being late, but he knew he couldn't control it. There was a last minute flight change, and it just so happened to be the gate all the way on the other side of the airport... Which left him annoyed with both himself and the people behind the whole system. The flight attendant just smiled and told him not to worry (although he continued worrying) and he stumbled his way through the aisles to find his seat.

After putting his carry-on luggage in the overhead compartments, he slumped down into the window seat right next to another person, but he didn't mind. He actually enjoyed company. But, this person didn't seem to be interested in talking as of now - he was trying to sleep. If only Germany could as well, but he was alert and awake due to the panic that had just ensued. Breathing a bit easier now, the plane began to move, and after several minutes of being on ground, they were suddenly above the clouds. The sun began to sink, the sky was growing dark, and soon enough evening came around. Germany was intrigued and entertained by looking out the window, and every now and again he would glance down at the novel in his hands.

The man next to him began to stir as the pilot announced some turbulence up in the sky, and as he moved, something dropped from his pocket. He didn't wake, however, and Germany found himself more curious about the contents of that piece of paper - especially because he could see the messy handwriting from where he was sitting. Being careful not to wake his neighbor, the Germany leaned down and took the note in his hands, unfolding it and reading it thoroughly.

_Hey man! :D _

_Hope you're having a fun time back at home. I miss you though! Watching scary movies isn't fun without you XD_

_Anyway, just thought I'd write you a quick letter as an update. Basically nothing has changed, but I know you worry even when you don't show it. Also, Canada says hello! Can't wait to see you soon._

_-America_

Germany blinked his sky-blue eyes as he read through the letter a couple more times, making sure he was actually reading it correctly and that the exhaustion wasn't messing with his vision or perception. No, he was right. He read "Canada" and "America". "So, that means..." He looked over, seeing a too familiar face, and everything made sense.

"Japan?!" He hissed towards the dark-haired male, receiving a small groan of annoyance in return, but his eyes fluttered open carefully. Japan's eyes slightly widened at the sight of his German friend, and he sat up, making sure he was really there.

"Germany-San?"

"J-Ja. What are you doing here?"

"Going back to America. And you?"

"France."

Japan chuckled softly and Germany did the same, and suddenly the two of them felt much more at ease.

"So how are things?"

"Good. And with you?"

"Gutt. I have to admit, today was stressful."

"How so?"

"Flight change. I was rather, er, angry to say the least."

Japan smiled and nodded, knowing exactly what his friend meant. "Hm, well I'm glad it worked out."

"Ja, me too."

The two sat and talked for the many hours; catching up on each other's lives, and even getting to know one another better than before - if that was possible.

"We should be landing in about 5 minutes passengers, so make sure to gather your belongings and stay seated until the sign is turned off."

"Already?"

"Seems like it."

As the plane skidded to a stop and everyone gathered their luggage, the two men bid each other farewell and went there separate ways. One meeting with France, the other being hugged by America, and even though Germany was upset about the sudden change of plans at first, he couldn't have been happier afterwards.


	28. What a Steal

**SilverDawn1313's turn to play again in the Game of Life~**

**Character(s) chosen: Belgium, America, Spain**

**Prop(s) chosen: A history book, waffles**

**Location: An empty mall**

* * *

Harsh lights began to turn on at the beginning of dawn one spring morning, and nearly everything was silent except for the few workers preparing their stores in the large and popular shopping mall. The doors were being opened precisely on the hour, and that hour was just a few minutes away. A few mall officers patrolled the hallways and made sure everything was in order before they could properly open the doors… And just like that, the mall was filling with energetic customers with everyday wants or needs.

"I don't understand how you can be here so early, Antonio." A bright-eyed woman sitting calmly at a cafeteria table stated, looking up to her friend who was in a clean and neat officer uniform. The Spaniard chuckled and shrugged his lean shoulders, taking off his cap and setting next to her on the table. Since it was so early, and she had failed to get breakfast, she was eating some waffles provided at one of the indoor restaurants. Antonio took a seat next to her, pulling a book out of a back next to his chair. "I'm used to it by now." He commented, opening a large textbook filled to the brim with information.

Bella simply looked at him, chewing her breakfast silently as he read over text. "I don't get how you can balance both this and school. It's amazing."

"Que? I wouldn't say amazing. I have to do it, and I'm willing to!"

They both shared a smile, and Antonio returned to his studies; furrowing his eyebrows as he read over his school book. The girl lazily looked around the mall, observing the strangers walking to and fro, and would occasionally say hello to some who flashed her looks or smiles. "Want any of these?" She asked quietly to her friend who thought about it for a brief moment before nodding. The temptation of sugary waffles was too much.

This was somewhat of a routine for the two lately. He had mentioned how boring it could be in the morning wandering the mall alone, so Bella decided to come along every now and then to provide him with company. Although she would say she wasn't the best company there was, Antonio would beg to disagree. It was nice, he thought, and he wouldn't change it for the world! As the two kept going about their business, a teenager entered the mall with a smile on his face and hands in his pockets - Blue eyes brightening as he approached a store just opening. He slicked back his blonde hair and surprisingly released a shaky sigh, opening the door and slowly strolling in a little bit too casually. The lights were on and music played faintly in the background… But no one was behind the counter, or anywhere in sight, really. "Yes.." He whispered unintentionally to himself, straightening his posture and looked around the store with ease.

On the shelves were video games galore, and one particular new horror game had just been released. He wanted to be one of the first to buy it… His eyes darted back and forth and still no one showed, much to his delight. "Am I really gonna do this..?" Reaching towards the tightly packaged game, he clutched it tightly, hurriedly stuffing it beneath his jacket and dashing for the entrance and gave one final look behind him. He didn't think things through quite too well, however, and loud alarms rang overhead as his body jolted from shock. "F-Fuck!" He screeched, sprinting away from the store with the game still in his hands, and Antonio's head jerked up from his book to see a boy rush by in a blur. "Hey!" Antonio screamed at him, but he didn't look back. The Spaniard was off in a flash.

Bella's mouth was dropping open in both confusion and panic as her friend went off, but was wishing him luck beneath her breath all the same. Antonio was gaining on the culprit inch by inch, but the blonde wasn't giving in so easily. No, his persistent nature kept him running without any issues, and Antonio was getting fed up with the kid avoiding him. Pushing himself forward, Antonio tackled the boy to the ground, and he heard a large grunt and something slide out of his hands. The game had drifted a few feet away from the blue-eyed blonde who stared in fear up at the officer who was beyond angry at this point. Antonio grasped his wrists and held them above his head, making sure the criminal wouldn't escape… But, something caught his eye. The jacket the kid wore.. Well, he had seen it before. It was much like the one his friend-.. Wait.

"..Alfred?!" The blonde jumped and squeaked before squinting his bright eyes, focusing in on the man giving him a death glare.

"Oh my god! Antonio! Dude, what are you-"

"No, no! The better question is what the hell are you doing?!"

Alfred gulped back the lump in his throat and glanced towards the game just out of his reach. Antonio stared in disbelief. "..I can't believe this. What do you think you're doing?!"

"I just wanted the game man."

"Don't start with me!"

He let out a sigh, whispering to himself, "Dumb freshman.."

"Come on, don't hurt me! You wouldn't turn me in, right?" Alfred widened his eyes purposely to give his famous "puppy dog" look, to which Antonio couldn't help but ease up a bit on his rough hold.

"…You're just lucky it's me, amigo.." Antonio couldn't believe what came out of his mouth next. "I'll pay for it. But you owe me."

Alfred beamed at the statement, and jumped to his feet, taking the game again and running for the entrance to the mall; knocking into several people along the way. "Thanks so much man! I do owe you!" And the American was back outside in seconds. "Why do I do this?" He asked aloud as he went back to where Bella was sitting, shaking his head, and she giggled beneath her breath. "Because you're nice. And a great friend, obviously."

* * *

**Based on your number, the category chosen was Crime. Care to play again~?**

**America what are you doing? Bad Alfred. Bad. Stealing is a no no. X3 **

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following and all of that~ **

**-Feli**


	29. His Last Note

**Amy Kitty Katz's turn to play again in the Game of Life~**

**Character(s) Chosen: Italy and Romano **

**Prop(s) chosen: A letter and a rose**

**Location: Their house in Venice **

* * *

He could remember it much too clearly - that day. When he had blurted out hateful words without meaning too, and hurt the one dearest to him. He remembered the tears in those amber eyes staring hopefully up at him, but that hope had been shattered as he spoke.

_"I hate you! Why does everyone love _you?! _Why doesn't anyone love me! It's always Feliciano! How wonderful and talented you are, but I'm just a pile of useless shit! Why, Feliciano, do you have to make my life a living hell?!"_

_"I..I'm sorry f-fratello.." _

He really didn't mean any of it. It was just a bunch of words spewing out in the heat of the moment, and Lovino desperately wished he could take them back. He had hurt his little brother horribly, and that was worse than any physical damage in the world. Audibly sighing, the concerned Italian man rushed down the sidewalks back towards their home. He had purposely stormed away after their brief argument (well, perhaps it wasn't an "argument" considering Lovino had just yelled at Feliciano the whole time) and he knew that was a major mistake. He knew that Feliciano was somewhere crying, and an overwhelming sense of regret was filling his whole body as he continued walking towards their house amidst the beautiful ambience of Venice.

Taking a wavering breath, Lovino swung open the door to their home and immediately scaled the spiral steps up to their shared room. The door was slightly open, leaving only a crack visible, and the Italian knocked on the wooden frame before going in anyway. He expected to see his little brother sprawled out on his bed in a sobbing mess, but the room was surprisingly clean and neat. The pillows, although sloppily, were placed on the bed and the covers were pulled up to give the illusion that it was made. Lovino then looked towards the open window where the transparent curtain billowed softly in the breeze, right above a large mahogany desk which...

"Che?"

Hazel eyes narrowed with curiosity as he came up to the desk, finding a freshly written note written in sloppy writing, and a rose with its thorns still in tact lay right beside it. Looking closer, Lovino noticed the paper was littered with dried tear drops, which caused the ink to slightly smudge.

_Fratello,_

_I am sorry I have caused you so much grief. I didn't mean to be such a burden, because I love you. I really really do. But I understand how annoying I may be. _

_That's why I've decided to go away and never come back. I don't want to hurt you anymore. _

_Just know I love you, Lovino. And thank you for all you've done for me. _

_-Feliciano _

"N-No..." Lovino breathed out terrified as he read through the note, glancing at the wilting rose and towards the open window in a panic. Leaning towards the curtain, he didn't see any sign of his brother on the grass below, but that didn't mean something didn't happen. Harsh breaths filled his lungs as he flung the letter onto the floor, sprinting back downstairs with tears brimming in his brightened eyes. "Feliciano!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, not caring who heard, and looked in every corner of their home. There was no sign of him anywhere, which sent fear pulsing through every vein in his body.

"Fuck. _Fuck!_"

His steps increased in speed as he burst out the front door, not taking the time to close it, and didn't look back. All he had in mind was his poor _fratellino _lost and wandering in the evening, making the biggest mistake of his life. Lovino couldn't help the hatred he had for himself as he silently sobbed whilst running around the streets, wailing his brother's name desperately, but receiving nothing in return. "F-For the love of fuck, a-answer me dammit!"

Slowing near a building to catch his shuddering breath, Lovino pounded his fist into the stone, feeling the pain build up in both his hand and his heart. No amount of physical pain could compare to the regret he felt at the moment, and he would have given anything just to see Feliciano again. Clutching his rib cage and feeling his pounding heart, Lovino had to force himself to keep running and calling, looking around for any sign of his dear little brother.

He started jogging next to one of the many waterways, seeing the evening lights shine on the surface of the water, but he didn't have time to stop and admire the scenery. Instead, he pushed himself to sprint forward, seeing figures fly by in blurs. Suddenly, Lovino knocked into someone with incredible force, sending both of them to the pavement with pain entering his outer layer of skin, which was easily scraped off.

"Shit, b-bastard!" Lovino hissed, brushing himself off and standing again, ready to take off but... The person he had knocked into was whimpering. Crying, right in front of his very eyes. Looking down, his hazel eyes met with tearful amber ones.

"F-Fratello..?"

"Oh my god. Feli.."

The younger Italian burst into tears at the very sight of Lovino, and immediately he bent down to pull Feliciano into a tight embrace. Both of them openly weeped into each other's necks, trying to control their breathing, but to no avail.

"D..Don't s-scare me like t-that!" Lovino whined, wiping his brother's tears away with his thumb.

"..I'm s-sorry.."

"Don't apologize i-idiota.."

"But-!"

"Y-You did nothing wrong. I'm th-e one who hurt you. Y-You're perfect, si?"

"T-That's the problem!"

Lovino squeezed his eyes in confusion, tilting his head as if to question Feliciano.

"I..I hurt you L-Lovi.."

"No, you didn't. I'm just... I have a t-temper is all... What are you doing out here anyway?"

Feliciano couldn't make eye contact with him, and he glanced down towards the ground, brushing the dirt on the stones with his finger to comply with the anxiousness he felt.

"I was.. I was going to.."

Lovino's eyes widened and he instantly hushed his brother, pulling him into his chest and cooing gently into his ear. "What have I done fratellino? Don't you _ever _do that. You got it? Ti amo. Okay?"

Feliciano looked up into his brother's eyes, managing a weak smile and he lunged himself at Lovino, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you too Lovi~! I always will!"

* * *

**Congrats~ Based on your number, the category chosen was Hurt/Comfort. Care to play again~? **

**Ta-Da! Hope you all enjoyed~ Love you guys!**

**-Feli**


	30. Why Caffeine and an Italian Don't Mix

**Cheary's turn to play again in the Game of Life~**

**Character(s) chosen: Germany, Italy, Japan**

**Prop(s) chosen: Glow in the dark clothes; Red Bull**

**Location: Chuck E. Cheese's**

* * *

"Come on, come on! This way Germany!"

"J-Ja, we're coming..."

Italy was currently dragging his two allies along by the hand with a large smile plastered on his face, and humming loudly as he entered their destination, much to Germany's obvious embarrassment. It wasn't exactly the best location for dinner but.. They had promised the Italian to go where he wanted. And that just so happened to be a place for children. Germany felt as if he was babysitting all over again as they entered the doors and received judgmental looks, but they tried their best to ignore them and walked on.

"Why are we here again Germany-San?" Japan asked quietly, being careful to avoid the small kids darting left and right.

"Because we stupidly agreed to let Italy pick somewhere to eat, that's why."

Japan nodded, not saying a word, but walking with Germany to find somewhere to sit amidst the chaos while Italy ordered whatever his heart desired up at the counter. Apparently that consisted of pizza, and loads of tokens for them to play games. He came back with a bounce in his step and his usual smile on his face. "Aw come on you two! Turn that big fat frown upside-down~ Let's play!" He cheered, tugging on Germany's wrist and forcing him to stand while Japan watched in noiseless amusement.

"This should be quite interesting.." He spoke to himself, noticing Italy clinging to Germany as if his life depended on it. The evening consisted of Italy teaching Germany how to play simple arcade games, Germany getting frustrated, and Japan secretly taking pictures behind their back of "cute Germany and Italy moments" as he liked to call them. Finally, their food had arrived, and Germany let out a sigh of much needed relief. "_Mein gott." _He whispered in Japan's direction, looking as if he might snap at any moment, "It's a jungle out there."

"I'm sorry Germany-San. Just try to enjoy it while you can. You are with Italy, after all."

"W-What..?" Germany asked, his cheeks going slightly pink at his Ally's answer, but Japan simply smiled and turned away.

"Thank you for dinner Italy."

"Oh! It's no problem~ I just wanna play more games!"

"Of course you do..."

Italy was already devouring his food by the time Germany and Japan even got started, and suddenly the already energetic Italian pulled out a drink that looked way too sugar filled for the other's liking. "Italy? What is that?"

"Red Bull! It's an American drink or something~"

Germany took the drink from Italy's hands (resulting in a whimper from him) and the blonde checked the labels for... Yes, there it was. Caffeine. And lots of it.

"Nein, you are not drinking this."

"But Germany-"

"No."

"Germanyyy!"

"I said _no _and it's _final." _

Italy was silent for a few seconds before tears began to well up in his amber eyes, and he stared down the German with the saddest of looks he could possibly muster. At first Germany didn't give in, but after a few whimpers of disappointment, he couldn't help but give it back. "Just.. Don't drink it all at once."

"Si~" And he did just that. Well, he drank half of it anyway, as Japan and Germany shared worried glances at each other. An Italian without caffeine is one thing. An Italian _with _caffeine... Well, that's a nightmare. The three ate their dinner (Two of them eating wearily) and all at once Italy jumped up, grabbed Germany again causing him to grunt in confusion, and he dashed off with a few "ve's" leaving him. "I wanna play hide and seek!" He declared happily, hands on his hips as he looked towards the children's play gym which filled the whole building. "No way in hell."

"But-"

"_Italia._"

Italy pouted, sticking his tongue out as his friend before disappearing into the play gym at lightening speed; confusing many adults and kids alike as they watched him. Germany just shook his head, laying it in his hands and embarrassedly walked back to the table where Japan was quietly chuckling into his napkin.

"This isn't funny."

"S-Sorry Germany-San.."

The two would continuously make glances upwards to see if they could find their ally, but no sign of him came. That is, until.. "G-Germanyyy!"

"Oh gott, what is it?" He hissed, standing up and dashing towards the familiar voice with a reddened face, seeing Italy bawling inside one of the tunnels.

"I'm stuck!" He screeched, sending more heat to fly to Germany's cheeks as Japan's eyes widened in amusement. He began to get out his camera as he spoke, in fact. "Germany, perhaps you should go help him?"

"Me?!"

"Hai."

"You're smaller than me! You could fit better!"

"I suppose.. But he likes you more."

Germany heaved a heavy sigh as he didn't respond, looking up at Italy who was slightly glowing from a glowstick he clutched in his hands. He explained that he used it to navigate through the "dark and scary tunnels" but quite frankly the German didn't care. He was just trying to find a nonchalant way to save his friend.

"You're going to have to go up there."

Oh how he dreaded those words as his face deepened in color, scowling at the Japanese man before reluctantly going towards the entrance of the play gym. His humiliation was skyrocketing as many eyes were glued on him, and he carefully crawled through the tight spaces of the tunnels and tubes, finding his way towards Italy who was still, of course, crying. "I-Italy?"

"Over here G-Germany!" He wailed, and Germany easily pinpointed his exact location, finding him huddled in a corner with his back hunched over and he could hardly move. Obviously the space was too small for him, but he was too oblivious to see such a simple thing. Not wanting to get stuck himself, Germany reached towards his hand and grasped it, trying to pull him out but to no avail.

"Italy, drop the glow stick."

"But i-it's the only light here!"

"_Drop it._"

Italy did as he was told, taking Germany's hand and unintentionally pulled him forward so that the blonde was forced in his direction; awkwardly collapsing on top of the Italian with a confused gasp.

"W-What?!"

"I thought you wanted to be with me!"

"Idiot!"

He spat, and Italy whimpered softly as Germany tried to pull himself off of him.. But, now they were both stuck. Sprawled against one another.

"Scheiße... Japan!"

"H-Hai?" He asked through snickering, taking several pictures on his camera to which Germany's blush increased - as did his anger. "Quit taking pictures and help us dammit!"

"No, I think you should stay like that a bit longer.."

"_Japan!_"

* * *

**Congratulations~ Based on your number, the category chosen was Humor! Care to play again~?**

**Okay, I have to admit, I was chuckling the whole time writing this XD Poor poor Germany. Ah man - u - **

**Anywho~ I'm thinking about writing an April Fool's fic tomorrow, so maybe that will be up too! Thanks for reading!**

**-Feli **


	31. Heads or Tails

**PhoenixFire12457's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Character(s) chosen: Hong Kong, Taiwan **

**Prop(s) chosen: A coin**

**Location: Amidst a ruined city**

* * *

Rubble and dirt were the only things left, and it was the only thing he had grown accustomed to in the past few days. The city had collapsed beneath itself when the government went into chaos, and fights among the citizens broke out and went to extremes.. Resulting in this poor man's "home". His dark head peeked out from beneath jagged rocks as the harsh sunlight beamed down on the remains of his old city, and carefully he jumped over the familiar stones and into the cracked plaza.

Soft, slow steps were taken on the stones. For why would he rush? There was nothing and no one to rush to. Just himself... And no one else. Breathing in the musty air that he was used to, he took a step into the center of a large design that used to be the center of the plaza, but was now faded into nothingness. What would become of this place, he wondered. Would anyone find him? Did he _want_ anyone to find him? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was thirsty, hungry, and wanted something to do rather than wander without a purpose.

Glancing up at the sun and the sky which had no clouds in sight, he once again began to move towards the edge of town where rocks stacked on top of another, making a barrier of sorts which was impossible to pass. He was, quite literally, stuck.

Everyday he would search in the rubble, hoping to find something, and each day brought disappointment. He assumed this day would be the same as he kicked around rocks and dirt, but... Something about this morning seemed different. As if something was off...

His hunch only grew when the sound of something metal rolled towards him randomly in the piles of dirt, and shining right under his feet was a gold coin; its engraving still in tact. Kaoru leaned forward and picked it up gingerly, flipping it in the air and catching it perfect once more. He looked left and right, and even behind him, for any sign of where the coin came from, and suddenly one of the large boulders stirred; crashing down into the plaza with an echoing boom. Kaoru had to cover his eyes to protect them from the dirt flying in every direction. Blinking his watering eyes, he looked to see a figure crawling out of the place the rock was, and the person coughed violently.

Was this a hallucination..?

Or was this a person right in front of his eyes?

Either way, he started towards the person who collapsed onto the ground in fit of coughs. Her hair was ragged and filled with dust, and she looked ill. Kaoru gently eased her upright, seeing the shock in her eyes and assured her everything would be alright. She was real. She was _there. _

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, and her eyes lit up as he spoke. She coughed once more, trying to wheeze out a proper sentence, but Kaoru stopped her with a shake of his head. "Just tell me your name.."

"M-Mei.." She hoarsely said, falling back down onto the pavement, and it took him a minute to get her standing again. Even then she leaned against him, which was fine on his end. "How long have you been here?" He asked after a moment of her catching her breath.

"..A couple of days."

Kaoru nodded, helping her walk towards a stable rock that looked easy to sit on. Carefully he let her down and she grasped at her ribs; obviously it was difficult for her to breath amidst all of the dirt and debris. Kaoru still had the coin clutched in his fingertips as he looked at her weak figure, trying to figure out what to do next. There wasn't any water for him, let alone both of them.. And he didn't know if there would be water for days. Where would he find any in the wrecked city?

He looked down into his hands, the golden trinket shimmering in the hot rays of the sunlight, and suddenly an idea popped into his head. He looked over at Mei, showing her the coin, and she looked at it puzzled.

"Heads or tails?"

"H-Huh?"

"Pick one - it'll choose which way we go."

Mei paused, thinking it over before choosing... "Tails."

Kaoru nodded and threw it high into the air before grabbing it again, slapping it down onto his hands and... "Tails. This way."

And the two were off, Mei holding onto him carefully, and Kaoru walking towards the border of the city where no one had stepped foot that survived. Which happened to be only them.

"Well, it's now or never." Kaoru whispered, stepping his foot onto a large rock which moved slightly underneath him, and the two ventured out into a world unknown.

* * *

**Congratulations~ Based on your number, the category chosen was Mystery! Care to play again~?**

**Thanks for reading my lovelies!**

**-Feli**


	32. A Missing Hero

**NikkiKirkland's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Character(s) chosen: England; Young (chibi) America**

**Prop(s) chosen: America's teddy bear**

**Location: In the woods at dusk**

* * *

As a young 'hero', America was always curious. He would always find a way to get into trouble, even at the youngest of ages, and his caretaker was constantly making sure he was safe and sound. England was his name, and he truly cared for the younger nation he had taken up as his own responsibility. But, currently, things weren't working out for the better. In fact, England was searching around his house, calling for America with all of his might... He wouldn't show. _"Is he hiding?" _He wondered, but came to the conclusion that he was not, based on the absence of soft laughter that usually was associated with the bright-eyed child.

"America?! Where the bloody hell are you?" He called out, shaking his head in disbelief, "Why do you do this to me..?"

The small blonde boy didn't have a care in the world as he wandered around, out in the wilderness, chasing after a bunny that he saw in the grass near England's house. He had been playing in the yard earlier with his stuffed animal teddy bear, and looked over to see a small bunny peaking out of the tall grass. America was entranced. He started running after it with great speed, and it ran as well; causing the two to play a game of chase. It was entertaining to say the least. Well, to America.. To England it was a mess. How was he supposed to find an overactive child when night was approaching? And _good heavens, where?_

America, for once, was running out of breath as he lost sight of the baby bunny, and he was left alone and confused amidst a darkened woods... The location was far from England's manor, and he had no idea which way to go, or even if he should move. He was alone. In the woods. _By himself. _And he was beyond scared... Clutching his teddy bear in his arms, he cautiously took a step forward, sniffling from fear and approached a tree. Inside moved a woodland creature - a chipmunk - and it came bounding out in a flash, causing America to scream in shock and fright. "E-Engwand!" He yelled through tears, falling onto the ground in a sobbing mess as England somehow heard the echoing scream from his porch. His panic rocketed to the skies and he was off like lightning, heading towards the small voice.

England came to the entrance of the woods, wandering which to go seeing as it was dense with thick-trunked trees whose branches were flung everywhere. "How did America manage to get through here..?" He asked aloud, shaking the thought away and pushing the sharp branches away, making sure they wouldn't come back and fling him in the face. Bit by bit he moved forward, following the sound of crying from somewhere in the forest, and slowly the sun began to sink. "Oh this is just fantastic.." England hissed to himself, as it was getting hard to see, but he pressed on for both of their sakes. There was no going back now, he determined. He cared too much for the smaller nation.

Coming into a clearing, he could vaguely see the small lump that was America, huddled into the ground with fresh tears rolling down his face and his teddy bear shaking in his clutches. At first glance, America couldn't tell who was coming towards him, and his fear grew. "M-Monster!" He screamed, and England tilted his head, puzzled. But when his shadow spread on the ground, he realized America was talking about him. "No, no I'm not a monster." He said calmly, and America's eyes widened in shock, "It's me, England."

"Engwand!" America jumped up and lunged himself at the taller nation, hugging him tightly and beginning to sob from relief, snuggling further into his chest. England couldn't help but chuckle at the kind gesture and he picked the boy up into his arms. "Don't run off again, alright?" He commanded gently, wiping away America's tears, "You scared me.."

"Bunny.."

"..What?"

"T-There was a b-bunny and I followed it.."

England laughed softly, poking the boy's nose, "Well, next time tell me, and I can come with you."

"R-Really?!"

"Of course America. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

**Congratulations~ Based on your number, the category was Hurt/Comfort! Care to play again~?**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Feli**


	33. Solemn Night

**Marycat13's turn to play in the Game of Life~**

**Character(s) / Pairing(s) chosen: Prussia and Romano**

**Prop(s) chosen: A shovel**

**Location: A graveyard**

* * *

It was cold, windy, and the ground was damp where the men walked on the road solemnly, following a few others who didn't say a word. It was really difficult to talk in this situation, but it was easy enough to cry. That's what most of them were doing as they marched along in pairs, most of them hanging onto one another. That's what a certain man did to his taller companion who held him close, trying to comfort him as best as possible, but it didn't help. The smaller of the two, a certain Italian with a curl, was openly bawling into the albino's chest.

"W-why..." He whispered repeatedly, looking up at a few men ahead who carried a long rectangular box, "Why?!"

"I know Lovino... I can't believe it either..."

"Why did he have to die?!" He screamed to the skies, tears pouring down his face, "I don't u-understand!"

The crowd followed behind the sobbing male as they turned the corner into a small yard filled with stone graves, and Lovino looked away, choking up and feeling sick.

"This isn't happening." He told himself, "This isn't _real." _

But, unfortunately, it was much too real. Too real for everyone as they watched silent men dig a fresh hole into the wet ground with a large shovel, lowering the coffin into the dirt, and that's when Lovino lost it. "N-No! He isn't dead! He isn't dead!" He demanded, screaming at the top of his lungs as his face turned red, "Bring h-him back!"

Gilbert had to forcefully pull him back into his chest, kissing the top of his head thoughtfully, "I'm so sorry.. So sorry.."

The dirt was piled on top of the wooden coffin as everyone gathered around to bid farewell to the being who passed away, some throwing flowers onto the grave and others laying down lit candles right next to the words which only lit up in the dull light.

Lovino had to look away. He couldn't stand the sight.

_**Rest In Peace - Feliciano Vargas **_

* * *

**Based on your number, the category chosen was tragedy. Care to play again~? **

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just felt that was the most I could do..**

**I've been rather busy as well and it's my birthday~ So, sorry! I do feel bad but.. Motivation isn't my high point right now..**

**Anywho~**

**Until next chapter!**

**-Feli**


	34. (Update!)

**A/N: Hey all! I just want to apologize for not updating for a while, but I promise I'm still alive (barely) and I will soon. It's been a rough few weeks and I needed some time to relax...**

**I hope you all forgive me... Thanks for understanding and I'll write as soon as possible.**


	35. No Strings Attached

**CeCeLa's turn to play again in the Game of Life~**

**Character(s) chosen: Prussia and Belarus **

**Prop(s) chosen: Knitted sweater **

**Location: Laundromat **

* * *

The small bell chimed above a dirtied glass door as costumers flowed in and out of the small building, each one of them carrying bags in their hands or slumped over their shoulders. The place smelled of soap and fabric, which was perfectly acceptable, since it was a laundromat. "Mornin!" Someone called out whilst coming through the door, flashing a bright smile at the woman behind the counter. She was an older woman with definite curves and rather, for lack of a better word, _built. _But, her lovely smile and personality shown through as she waved towards their loyal customer; her shorter hair bouncing as she did. The other girl behind the counter, however, scowled at the peppy white-haired man who approached one the washing machines.

"If he dares-"

"He won't sister."

"But Yekaterina-"

"Calm down Natalia..." She whispered to the younger and shorter one, then looking up at the man. "Hey Gilbert. How are you today?"

"Ah, awesome as usual! Kesesese~"

Yekaterina smiled at him happily, and he grinned back, trying to get the machine to work as the knob stuck in place. He yanked and pulled at it, and the Ukrainian woman couldn't help but chuckle, but he tried to fix it as best as possible. That is until another worker who was cleaning came over to help him.

"Need help, da?"

Natalia tensed up, glaring at Gilbert who nodded in response. She began to grit her teeth in anger and disgust, coming out from behind the counter and coming up towards Gilbert and the Russian who was her brother. As the two were talking, the worker trying to get the machine to work, Natalia yanked on his hand harshly, forcing him back into her. His violet eyes widened in fright as she tightened her grip, and he instantly began to shake.

"_Big brother, you're mine.." _

She whispered to him, and Ivan (as it said on his name tag) quickly apologized to both of them and disappeared back into the back room to be comforted by his older sister, _Yekaterina._ Natalia coldly stared at Gilbert who stared right back with a large smirk of determination. "How about you help me then?" He challenged, putting his hands on his hips, and she narrowed her eyes; accepting his little request. "I will."

Gilbert stepped back with a chuckle as she moved forward to try and fix the broken appliance, and she started doing just as he had - tugging and pulling, looking inside to find out what was wrong - and finally she announced she had fixed it with a smirk. "There." She spat proudly, arms crossed along her chest and she started to stroll away before Gilbert spoke up.

"Then test it." He said, and she stopped dead in her tracks, turning around.

"What?"

"Test it. See if it worked." He pushed, and she blinked rapidly as if taking in the demand before obliging with a heavy, annoyed sigh.

"Give me something you need washed." She asked, or more commanded, reaching into his small bag full of dirty clothes and pulling out a sweater. She threw it into the washing machine and started it up, hearing it whir and watching it vibrate violently along the tiled floor. The sound wasn't normal, of course, and they both knew it too. It shook way too much, looking as if it may fall at any second. Natalia quickly unplugged the washer before anything bad may have happened, and relieved, she opened up the door to see a mess of yarn inside.

The sweater was ruined beyond belief. Apparently while spinning around in there, a piece of fabric caught on a loose screw, and it ripped it to pieces. She gingerly picked it up, trying to process what she had done, and Gilbert was laughing loudly at her mistake with his face turning red. "Kesesese~! I knew you didn't fix it!" He cried through snickers, pointing at his messed up sweater that fell limp to the floor.

"Shut it! Like you could do better!"

"I know I couldn't! That's why _you _work here and not the awesome me!"

Natalia's face turned pink with both anger and embarrassment as he mocked her, and she stopped off back behind the counter in a fit of anger, slamming the counter with her palm. Her older sister tried to calm her down, but she found herself in the middle of her two siblings; one trying to get away from the other.

"Ah well. I'll come back tomorrow then!" Gilbert called, picking up his things and prancing out still chucking; the bell above the door ringing one last time for the night.

* * *

**Based on your number, the category chosen was Humor! Care to play again~?**

**I hope you enjoyed! I'm so sorry for the late update everyone. Thanks for understanding. **

**-Feli**


End file.
